La tentation du mal
by Hyranne
Summary: Une fanfiction sur l'histoire de Liuer, un des personnage du Singe pèlerin (où Pérégrination vers l'ouest), un cartoon chinois de 2009 qui est une adaptation (très libre) d'un roman chinois du XVI siècle. Luier cédera-t-il à l'ambition et la jalousie ou restera-t-il dévoué à son peuple ? Ayoi léger et Spoiler. Les avis sont appréciés
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, ceci est une fanfiction centrée sur Liuer, un personnage du « singe pèlerin ». Le **_**Singe pèlerin**_** ou **_**Pérégrinations vers l'ouest**_** est un roman chinois du XVI siècle. C'est un classique de la littérature chinoise. Pour tout vous dire, je ne l'ai jamais lu. J'ai juste regardé un anime sur l'enfance du héros principal du roman, Sun Wukong. C'est une anime pour enfant qui date de 2009.**

**Bien sur, je ne serai, dans cette fanfiction, pas complètement fidèle à l'histoire. Cette fanfiction sera forcément remplie de spoils. Si vous ne connaissez pas **_**Le singe pèlerin**_**, regardez juste l'anime sur CCTVF.**

_**Le singe pèlerin**_** et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Chapitre un.

Les habitants de la montagne huaguo étaient agités. Une femelle allait bientôt accoucher. C'était à chaque fois un évènement pour le peuple des singes. Ils n'étaient, après tout, pas aussi nombreux que cela. Cependant Ai avait plus à cœur la santé de son futur bébé que les manifestations de joie des habitants de la montagne. Il bougeait beaucoup, cela annonçait un enfant singe vif. Ai le sentait, son fils avait envie de vivre. Il serait beau et fort pensa t'elle. Elle était déjà fière de lui avant l'heure. Cependant, elle ne savait comment l'appeler. Elle et son mari, Bao, ne cessait d'y réfléchir. Un prénom s'était si important pour un bébé. Il pouvait lui influencer le caractère. Bao voulait que son enfant soit fort et courageux tandis qu'Ai le souhaitait intelligent et débrouillard. Pourtant, malgré toutes les aspirations qu'ils avaient pour leur enfant, aucun prénom ne se dégageait du lot. Ai ne s'en inquiétait outre mesure : elle savait que le prénom qui conviendrait le mieux à son enfant s'imposerait à la naissance de ce dernier. Elle avait tout ce qu'elle désirait : une vie paisible, un mari aimant et bien cet enfant qu'elle chérissait déjà. Bref, elle était heureuse plus que tout au monde.

Pourtant, un jour, son bonheur fut réduit en miette. Bao était allé cueillir des pèches et elle se reposait en pensant à son enfant qui allait bientôt naître. Elle caressa son ventre afin de le calmer, lui qui tapait si violemment sur son utérus.

« Ne sois pas impatient petit trésor, murmura t'elle, ton heure viendra bientôt ». Les coups cessèrent et Ai sourit. Son enfant l'entendait et la comprenait : il serait probablement intelligent. Elle s'allongea un peu plus confortablement dans l'herbe son mari n'allait pas tarder et elle avait hâte de gouter aux pèches qu'il allait ramener. Elle savait que son enfant les apprécierait aussi.

« Ai ! Fit soudain une voix grave, le roi te demande de venir le voir »

Ai se leva surprise : pourquoi le roi désirait-il la voir et pourquoi ce messager osait à peine la regarder ?

Le roi des singes était certes très proche de son peuple mais il convoquait les habitants rarement et seulement pour des affaires graves.

« Que se passe t'il ? demanda Ai au bord de l'affolement, que se passe t'il ?

\- Ne panique pas, gronda le messager, penses à la santé de ton bébé et suis moi ! »

Ai savait qu'elle avait peu de choix. Il fallait le suivre mais que pouvait-il bien se passer. Elle s'imaginait déjà le pire. Et elle n'avait pas tort.

Dans la grotte du roi des singes, Bao était allongé sur une pierre plate recouverte de pailles. Il suait à grosse gouttes, tremblait frénétiquement et il avait un teint fantomatique.

Ai courra auprès de lui-même si c'était imprudent pour son bébé.

« - Que lui ait-il arrivé ? s'écria Ai en regardant le vieux roi des singes.

\- Un serpent l'a mordu, répondit ce dernier la mine sombre.

\- Un serpent…Il va s'en sortir… »

Le singe médecin fit un signe avec sa tête. Il ne laissait aucune autre interprétation possible.

« -Vous mentez ! hurla la singe femelle, vous mentez ! Bao ne va pas mourir ! Il ne peut pas mourir !

\- Ai ! Calme-toi, ordonna le roi des singes

\- Pourquoi me calmer ? Je suis sure que ce médecin ne veux juste pas faire l'effort de le soigner et…

Elle sentit une main froide et tremblante prendre la sienne.

\- Ai… tu dois …accepter…la vérité…pour…notre...enfant.

\- Pourquoi Bao ? Que vais-je devenir sans toi ?

\- Ai…

-Arrête de parler Bao il faut que tu reprennes des forces pour guérir…

Puis elle enlaça le cadavre de son mari en refusant la vérité.

Bao était mort. Quand Ai accepta enfin cette réalité, elle cessa de boire et passa ses jours et ses nuits à veiller sur sa dépouille. Elle avait oublié son bébé. Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour elle, ni-même la vie de ce dernier. Les singes tentèrent de la raisonner mais rien n'y fit. Le vieux roi était particulièrement inquiet. Il avait perdu l'un des membres de son peuple et il risquait d'en perdre maintenant deux autres. Il avait toujours considéré que c'était de sa responsabilité de les protéger. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour Bao et le cas de Ai semblait quasiment désespéré. Elle allait accoucher dans quelques jours selon le médecin et elle était complètement épuisée. Elle n'avait plus envie de vivre ni même pour son enfant. Si Bao était mort c'était parce qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle n'avait donc pas pu aller chercher les pèches elle-même. Elle voulait elle-même mourir. C'était pour cela qu'elle se laissait dépérir.

Cinq jours après la mort de son mari, elle perdit ses eaux. Elle en avait cure mais des membres du peuple des singes avaient remarqué cet évènement. L'enfant allait bientôt naître. Ils accoururent auprès du roi. Ce dernier réfléchi quelques temps puis il décida qu'il fallait sauver l'enfant coûte que coûte et quel qu'en soit le prix. Ce dernier fût en effet bien élevé.

Les singes transportèrent Ai dans la grotte du roi. Elle tenta de leur opposer une résistance mais elle n'avait plus les forces nécessaires. Elle se trouva étendue sur la même pierre où avait été allongé son mari. Elle avait la gorge trop sèche pour protester.

« Ai, fit le vieux roi des singes, nous allons procéder à ton accouchement. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ton bébé mourir ! »

Ai ne réagit même pas, elle se sentait trop fatiguée pour cela.

« Nous devons nous dépêcher, s'écria le médecin, l'enfant va bientôt sortir du ventre de sa mère ! »

Les singes qui l'assistèrent déshabillèrent Ai et lui écartèrent les jambes. Elle voulait les en empêcher, garder l'enfant en son ventre pour toujours mais elle n'avait même pas eu la force de leur résister.

« La tête commence à sortir… l'enfant est très faible votre majesté… il risque de périr à chaque instant !

\- Que se passe-t-il exactement ?

\- Il a certainement perdu beaucoup de force depuis que Ai a arrêté de se nourrir. En plus, elle ne pousse pas…

\- Que faut-il faire ?

\- Votre majesté, c'est assez délicat mais …

\- Je comprends, il est impossible de sauver l'enfant sans sacrifier la mère…

-Mon roi, elle est déjà condamnée.

-Faites tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir mais donnez la priorité à l'enfant !

-A vos ordres votre majesté.

L'accouchement dura plusieurs heures car Ai n'avait plus assez de forces pour rejeter le bébé. Le médecin et ses assistants se débrouillèrent cependant pour la maintenir en vie suffisamment de temps. Le bébé fut enfin dégagé du ventre de sa mère et il pleura de suite. Il était un peu faible mais c'était un très beau garçon.

« Six…oreilles….. » Fit Ai dans un dernier souffle. Elle trépassa.

Le garçon avait en effet trois oreilles de chaque coté. Le roi prit l'enfant dans ses bras et déclara :

« - Ai lui a finalement trouvé un nom ! Il a six oreilles, ainsi il se nommera Liuer !

-Qui va s'occuper de lui sa majesté ?

Le roi réfléchi un instant : pourquoi ne pas simplement l'adopter ? Cette idée lui tentait beaucoup lui, qui n'avait plus de famille. Cela lui faisait un point commun avec le bébé. Il allait le proclamer son petit fils adoptif quand une pensée le figea. S'il faisait cela, l'enfant deviendrait son héritier légitime. Il risquait donc de devenir la cible d'ambitieux et il n'avait pas encore fait ses preuves pour ce qui était de se révéler à la hauteur de la responsabilité d'un roi.

« -Je croyais que tous les membres de mon peuple étaient solidaires ! Nous nous occuperons tous de lui !

\- Bien votre majesté !

Le roi ordonna également de ne pas ébruiter les circonstances de la naissance de Liuer. Cet ordre ne fut pas respecté.

Liuer ne vécu pas une enfance malheureuse même si ses parents lui manquaient. Il s'était toujours demandé ce qui avait bien pu leur arriver. « Ils ont attrapé une maladie grave », lui répondait-on toujours sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. Liuer ne comprenait jamais pourquoi des questions sur la mort de ses parents entrainaient toujours cette réaction de gène. Il était trop jeune pour y voir définitivement un mensonge mais il était assez intelligent pour comprendre que ce n'était pas normal. Les membres du peuple des singes s'occupaient beaucoup de lui. Il se sentait aimé et c'était très important pour lui. Les jeunes singes en revanche l'appréciaient peu : ils jalousaient son intelligence, sa force et sa vivacité. Liuer leur était supérieur en tout et il le savait. Il n'avait pas vraiment de rivale et un sentiment de supériorité s'encra facilement dans son esprit de façon durable. Liuer s'intéressa donc rapidement plus aux singes adultes qu'à ceux de son âge. Il voulait leur rendre servir afin de devenir indispensable. Il voulait être reconnu pour ce qu'il était. Il était très joueur et il aimait faire sentir à ses camarades sa supériorité tout en évitant de dépasser les bornes. Un jour, cependant, un incident se produit. Les singes de son âge lui tendirent un guet-apens. Alors que Liuer revenait de sa cueillette de pèches quotidienne, les autres singes qui étaient cachés se jetèrent sur lui et tentèrent de le rouer de coup. Cependant, car il était bien plus rapide qu'eux, Liuer parvint à bondir et à leur échapper.

« - Que vous êtes lent, déclara t'il en faisant semblant de bailler, vous ne parvenez même pas à me divertir. »

Les autres jeunes singes le regardèrent avec colère et frustration. Non seulement il avait échappé à l'embuscade mais en plus il osait se moquer d'eux. Ils grincèrent des dents.

« On ne veut pas de toi ici, cria l'un d'eux, même ta mère ne voulait pas de toi de toute façon !

\- Comment ! Liuer était assommé par la révélation.

\- Oh oui, c'est vrai ! Tu l'ignorais ! Ta mère ne voulait pas de toi ! Elle préférait mourir plutôt que de voir naître !

\- N'en dis pas plus Kang sinon nos parents ne seront pas contents.

\- Peu importe, j'en ai marre qu'il se moque de moi et…Il fut interrompu par une douleur agressive. Liuer l'avait frappé au visage avec son poing. Il était en colère et grinçait les dents.

\- Répète ce que tu viens de dire et je te tue ! grogna Liuer

-Heu...il est vraiment énervé, firent les autres singes paniqués et ils fuirent.

Liuer resta seul avec celui qu'il venait d'agresser et qu'il tenait au col.

\- Alors ! Tu oses répéter ce que tu viens de dire !

\- Je …je… »

Liuer souleva le jeune singe d'avantage et il prépara son poing pour le frapper à nouveau.

« Arrête cela Liuer ! Des adultes venaient d'arriver derrière lui.

\- C'est lui qui a commencé ! répliqua le très jeune singe.

\- Peu importe, le recours à la violence est interdit entre les membres de notre peuple ! Le roi veut te voir ! Attend toi à être sévèrement puni !

Liuer lâcha sa victime et baissa la tête il n'avait jamais rencontré le roi en personne et, malgré la réputation de grande sagesse de se dernier, il le craignait un peu.

Les singes emmenèrent Liuer auprès du roi. Ce dernier dormait sur son trône ce qui agaça le gamin.

« Voici liuer votre majesté.

\- Ah, fit le roi en s'étirant, il est enfin ici.

Il se leva et observa le jeune singe de plus près. Cela agaça Liuer mais il resta silencieux.

\- Ainsi tu as frappé un de tes…

\- C'est lui qui a commencé !

-Liuer, les disputes de gamins ne m'intéressent pas. Il faut cependant que tu te demande qu'elle est la raison de leur frustration.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis meilleur qu'eux …

\- Personne n'est meilleur que personne. Quand tu grandiras, tu apprendras à apprécier la valeur des autres.

Liuer n'était pas convaincu mais il n'osa pas répondre.

-Je ne t'ai pas fait venir à cause de cette bagarre mais seulement parce que j'estime que tu es en âge d'apprendre la vérité sur la mort de tes parents.

-La vérité…

-Oui, ton père est mort d'une morsure de serpent quelques jours avant ta naissance. Ta mère était submergé par le chagrin et elle ne s'occupait plus de sa santé. Elle était trop faible quand elle a accouché. Nous avions deux choix, te faire naître en sachant qu'elle ne survivrait pas ou l'avorter pour qu'elle continue à vivre.

\- Et qui a pris une telle décision ? grogna Liuer

-C'est moi, déclara le vieux roi. Cela n'a pas été une décision difficile à prendre ! Cependant, tout le peuple des singes et moi-même nous désirions te voir vivre !

Liuer était abasourdi : il savait que le peuple singe l'aimait mais il ignorait que le roi en personne le désirait vivant et lui avait permis de naître. Liuer aima immédiatement ce roi et il était persuadé qu'il y avait un lien spécial entre eux. Le roi l'a laissé vivre, il ne le décevrait pas.

Au fil des mois, Liuer et le roi se rapprochèrent. Ils éprouvaient une réelle affections l'un pour l'autre. Le roi n'hésitait pas à insinuer qu'il le préférait aux autres jeunes singes et Liuer recherchait sans cesse son approbation. Liuer se sentait de plus en plus spécial et cela gonflait d'avantage son orgueil. Il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus sur ses parents. Il estima que le peuple des singes était sa famille et le vieux roi son père. Il demeura ainsi heureux pendant quelques temps.

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! L'histoire de la naissance et de l'enfance de Luier est une invention de ma part et j'espère ne pas avoir trop déformé la psychologie du personnage. Je vous rappelle que je n'ai pas lu le livre d'origine et que j'ai seulement vu l'anime. Je m'excuse aussi pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**J'ai fait quelques recherches sur le roman **_**Le singe pèlerin**_**. Il semblerait que l'anime en soit une adaptation très libre : certains personnages n'existent pas, les motivations du héros diffèrent complètement dans le roman. Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'inspire avant tout de l'anime que j'apprécie beaucoup.**

CHAPITRE 2

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que Liuer n'avait pas vu le roi. Le jeune singe continuait à croquer la vie à pleine dents. Il s'amusait et se promenait dans la montagne sacrée Huaguo (source des dix continents et des trois iles). Il continuait à être aimé du peuple singe et c'était ce qui lui importait le plus. Il évitait les quelques jeunes singes de son âge. Ils ne l'intéressaient pas. De toute façon, il ferait de grandes choses dans le futur et tous les singes seraient obligés de le reconnaître à sa juste valeur. Luier en était persuadé.

Ce jour là était spécial : c'était le centième anniversaire du vieux roi des singes. Liuer avait bel et bien l'intention de s'y faire remarquer. Il avait découvert un énorme melon d'or dans la forêt. Suivi de deux généraux du roi, il allai le chercher.

« -Es tu sûr qu'il se trouve bien ici ? fit l'un des généraux

-J'en suis sûr ! répondit Liuer qui bondit avec habilité de branches en branches pendant que ses deux partenaires essayaient de le rattraper en courant sur le sol de la forêt.

-Le voila ! s'exclama enfin Luier en s'arrêtant devant un arbre, elle est encore plus grosse que la dernière fois.

Les deux généraux contemplaient le fruit au sommet de l'arbre avec admiration.

\- comment allons-nous bien le cueillir ? demanda l'un d'entre eux.

\- Je vais y aller ! répondit Liuer sûr de lui.

Le jeune singe commença à grimper sur l'arbre et, sans peine, parvint à atteindre la branche où était accroché l'énorme melon d'or.

\- Attention Liuer ! fit un de ses partenaires, il y a un énorme serpent dans les branches !

Liuer n'était cependant absolument pas effrayé. Le serpent arrangeait au contraire ses affaires. Liuer fit plusieurs acrobaties autour de l'énorme melon d'or et le serpent qui tentait bêtement de le suivre s'emmêla autour du fruit. Liuer poussa le fruit qui tomba de l'arbre mais ne s'écrasa pas au sol car il était retenu par le serpent dont la tête était bloquée par une branche. Liuer rejoignit les généraux sur le sol et contempla le melon. Le fruit était encore plus grand que lui. Il en était sûr, le roi ne pourrait qu'être satisfait de son cadeau. Soudain, le serpent disparu et se métamorphosa en petite créature qui fuit rapidement les lieux. Les deux généraux étaient interloqués, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien t'il dire ? Liuer, lui ne s'en soucia nullement. Il voulait juste ramener le melon d'or géant au roi.

C'était le centième anniversaire du roi et tous les singes étaient réunis pour l'occasion. Le roi était allongé de manière décontracté sur son trône. Les généraux et les maréchaux lui présentèrent l'énorme melon d'or.

« - C'est grâce a Liuer si on a pu le trouver, déclarèrent-ils au roi.

-Oh, fit le roi impressionné, je n'en ai pas vu une aussi énorme depuis que j'avais 20 ans ! C'est l'age que vous avez aujourd'hui maréchal…

-Oui mais vous étiez déjà roi quand vous aviez 20 ans votre majesté.

-C'est vrai ! s'exclama Luier.

-Exact, répondit le roi, mais aujourd'hui je suis vieux et…

\- Vous n'êtes pas vieux, firent les deux généraux et les deux maréchaux en chœur. Vous serez vieux quand vous aurez deux cents ans !

-Cet énorme melon d'or trouvé le jour de votre centième anniversaire est un bon présage cela signifie que les dieux ont compris que votre sagesse est grande.

\- Mais je suis vieux, répondit le roi, il faut un singe jeune et fort pour défendre et gouverner la montagne Huaguo.

Liuer souriait : se pouvait-il que le roi pensait à lui. En tout cas, le vieux singe n'avait cessé de le regarder quand il disait cela. Le cœur du singe adolescent se mit à battre la chamade et quelques espoirs inconscients étaient soudains en éveil. Cette sensation ne dura pas.

Un messager arriva à vive allure et cria « Mon roi, l'eau de la source remonte ! »

« Un autre bon présage, s'écria l'un des maréchaux, les cieux en sont vraiment reconnaissant à sa majesté.

\- Votre majesté, proposa Liuer, j'ai l'ouïe fine. Je peux enquêter pour voir ce qui se passe à la source.

\- Comment oses-tu t'adresser ainsi au roi ! s'écria l'un des généraux.

\- Laissez, fit le roi, je pense que l'idée est bonne. Vas-y donc mon garçon.

-Je ne faillirais pas mon roi, déclara Liuer en faisant un salut solennel. »

Puis, le jeune garçon bondit en direction de la source.

Liuer ne pouvait que constater ce qu'avait déclaré le messager : les eaux de la cascade remontaient bel et bien. Il voulait cependant enquêter d'avantage : qu'est-ce qui pouvait expliquer un tel phénomène. Il regarda aux alentours et il ne vit rien de particulier. Puis, il remarqua que tout en haut de la chute d'eau que quelque chose brillait. Soucieux de mener à bien son enquête, Liuer remonta les eaux. Sur la source surplombant la cascade se trouvait une pierre étrange, de sa taille, qui brillait. Cette pierre plus longue que large, tenait en équilibre sur les eaux. Bref, elle n'avait rien de naturel. Liuer s'en approcha et y grimpa dessus. Il entendit le bruit de battement d'un cœur. Vraiment étrange. Puis, un éclat de rire se fit entendre. Liuer était vraiment stupéfait : que pouvait-il donc bien avoir dans cette pierre ? Il fut interrompu par un grand fracas : il y avait de l'agitation vers la grotte du roi. Liuer décida qu'il devait s'y rendre dans l'immédiat.

A l'entrée de la grotte du roi, s'était présentée une créature nommée le Démon Incarné. C'était un être puissant et belliqueux mais qui ne brillait pas par son intelligence.

« Voici mon cadeau pour votre centième anniversaire, déclara t'il menaçant en lançant violemment un parchemin au vieux roi des singes. Le roi l'attrapa et le lit puis il le passa à un de ses maréchaux

« Vous devriez lire ça, fit-il simplement.

Le maréchal prit le document et le déchiffra.

« Il est écrit « moi, le Démon Incarné, je vais gouverner la montagne huaguo conformément au souhait de la divinité ». De quelle divinité parle-t-il ?

\- Oui, fit l'un des généraux, d'où vient elle cette fameuse divinité ?

\- De mes rêves ! répondit le Démon Incarné en ricanant.

\- Il est hors de question qu'on te laisse envahir notre montagne ! s'écria Liuer qui venait de bondir jusqu'au trône du roi. Il prit le parchemin des mains du général des singes et le déchira.

\- Comment oses-tu ! s'écria la créature belliqueuse. »

Liuer et les autres ignorèrent sa réaction. Il s'inclina devant le roi en joignant ses mains devant lui en signe de respect.

« Votre majesté, l'eau de la cascade est bel et bien en train de remonter ! Il y a une pierre étrange en haut de la source.

\- Je vois, fit le roi, je te remercie mon garçon.

-Vous osez m'ignorez hurla le Démon Incarné ! Je vais tous vous tuer !

Avec son énorme sabre, il fit signe aux quelques membres de son armée d'attaquer.

La bataille éclata, le démon incarné tenta de s'en prendre au vieux roi mais Liuer s'interposa. Le jeune singe évita, plus ou moins adroitement, chacun des coups de la créature. Puis, alors que le démon tenta de le frapper, le roi des singes souleva le jeune adolescent grâce à son bâton de combat avec lequel il avait attrapé son col. Liuer profita de la stupéfaction du Démon Incarné pour l'attaquer. Il utilisa instinctivement une technique basée sur la souplesse et l'agilité.

« C'est la même technique de combat que le roi ! Constata l'un des maréchaux en plein combat.

Il fit plusieurs bonds sur le Démon Incarné et le frappa à plusieurs reprises dans les airs. La créature démoniaque, elle, se contentait de foncer bêtement sur lui et de le frapper avec force. Cependant, chacun de ses coups battaient le vide. Le roi lança son arme en direction de Liuer et le singe adolescent s'en saisit. Le roi se rassit sur le trône « Je suis vraiment trop vieux maintenant pour régner, murmura t'il. Seul un roi plus jeune peut protéger la montagne Huaguo. »

Liuer continuait à se battre contre le Démon Incarné et ils s'étaient écartés du champ de bataille. Il fuyait à chaque attaque du démon et tenta après de répliquer. Cependant, la créature était un ennemi puissant et ce dernier parvint à cerner le jeune singe contre un arbre.

« Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper cette fois ! Déclara le démon en colère. »

Liuer ferma les yeux en attente du coup fatale mais, soudain, le sol trembla et le démon tomba déséquilibré. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Liuer en profita pour s'échapper et il courut vers la rivière. Il était poursuivi par le démon qui enrageait d'avantage. Le jeune singe remarqua que la pierre en haut de la cascade brillait encore plus. Instinctivement il la rejoignit mais il avait oublié que les eaux de la rivière remontaient et donc qu'il serait facile pour son ennemi de l'atteindre. Le Démon Incarné lui fonça une nouvelle fois dessus et Liuer se protégea derrière la pierre. Le démon attaqua à plusieurs reprises et le jeune singe craignait pour sa vie. Puis, la pierre mystérieuse qui tremblait explosa et se projeta dans les airs. Elle éjecta violemment le Démon Incarné ce dernier ne pouvait plus combattre tant il était blessé. Liuer demeura immobile la pierre continuait de voler vers les cieux puis elle éclata en mille morceaux et un jeune singe en sortit.

**Ce chapitre retrace en partie les évènements du début de l'anime. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir moins bien écrit que le précédent (que j'ai inventé)** **car je trouve les phrases trop courtes et avec trop de répétitions. Puis, il faut l'avouer, je ne suis pas douée pour décrire des scènes d'actions et de combat. J'espère que mon style n'était pas trop lourd.**


	3. Chapter 3

**J'espère que le chapitre deux ne vous à pas trop rebuté. J'ai vraiment l'impression de l'avoir raté celui-là. Je ne suis pas doué dans la description des scènes d'actions mais peut-être qu'avec un peu d'entrainement, je progresserais. J'espère également ne pas avoir fait de fautes d'orthographes. Le dernier chapitre couvre le premier épisode et partiellement le deuxième de l'anime **_**Le singe pèlerin. **_**Je prendrais normalement plus de liberté dans quelques chapitres. Un peu de patience.**

CHAPITRE 3

La fête battait son plein. C'était non seulement l'anniversaire du roi mais les singes avaient en plus vaincu les troupes du Démons Incarné. Liuer était fier de lui et du rôle personnel qu'il avait joué dans cette victoire. Tous les habitants simiesques de la montagne Huaguo avait vu un jeune singe sortir de la pierre mystérieuse mais personne n'y pensait ni même Liuer. Le vieux roi frappa l'énorme melon d'or avec son bâton. Celui-ci éclata en plusieurs morceaux.

« Servez vous ! fit le roi, il y en a pour tout le monde ! »

Liuer était heureux le roi et le peuple des singes ne pouvaient que l'apprécier. Il dégusta donc son melon en appréciant ces moments de gloire. Soudain, le roi prit un morceau du melon et sauta dans un arbre ou il demeura quelques instants invisibles .Ce geste étonna Liuer mais le garçon n'y prêta pas plus d'attention.

Le lendemain Liuer se tenait aux cotés du roi des singes qui avaient convoqués ses deux généraux et ses deux maréchaux. Il se sentait important et il constata qu'il ne détestait pas cette sensation. Bien au contraire.

« - Le Singe de Pierre, dit l'un des maréchaux est doté de magie et il peut être dangereux pour notre sécurité.

\- De plus, il n'est pas de notre famille. C'est un étranger. Nous devons le chasser de la montagne.

Le roi s'étira

\- Donc on devrait exclure le Singe de Pierre de la montagne Huaguo alors qu'il y est né comme le Démon Incarné voulait aussi nous exclure.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Liuer, si on le chasse de la montagne, on ne vaux pas mieux que le Démon Incarné !

\- De quoi tu te mêles toi ! répondit l'un des généraux, tu n'as pas à parler…

-J'aimerais que quelqu'un aille chercher le singe né dans la pierre et le ramène auprès de moi. Il est un singe comme nous. Mréchal, voulez-vous exécuter cette mission ?

-Heu…et bien…je pense que l'un des généraux serait plus à même de le faire. J'ai une mine tellement effrayante.

\- Non, non, fit un des généraux, le maréchal est très compétent et..heu…

-C'est bon, coupa Liuer exaspéré par leur lâcheté, je vais y aller. Après tout, j'ai eu la vie sauve grâce à lui.

\- Oui, oui, firent les généraux et les maréchaux en chœur, tu dois avoir à peu près son âge tu es plus apte que nous à le rencontrer.

Luier fouilla longtemps dans la foret. Il trouva le Singe de Pierre en train de regarder son reflet dans une rivière. Liuer comprit qu'il agissait comme un enfant curieux qui découvrait des choses nouvelles. Après tout, même si physiquement le singe avait l'air d'avoir son âge, il venait juste de naître. Liuer s'en approcha lentement mais le Singe de Pierre le remarqua. Ils restèrent tous les deux longtemps debout immobiles. Le Singe de Pierre n'avait déjà pas fuit, ce qui était une bonne chose. Il ne semblait pas non plus particulièrement hostile. Liuer resta immobile puis le Singe de Pierre sourit. Liuer lui répondit par un autre sourire. Le singe se mit soudain à faire une grimace et Liuer comprit qu'il devait l'imiter. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi à se faire des sourires, des grimaces et autres gestes. Il avait vraiment la maturité d'un jeune enfant, remarqua Liuer. Puis, le Singe de Pierre se mit à ricaner et il prit la fuite dans la forêt. Liuer le poursuivit mais l'autre singe était plus rapide et il eut le temps de se cacher.

« Et ! Je sais que tu es par là, cria Liuer, tu m'as sauvé la vie ! »

Ce fut un petit coup de baie sur la tête qui lui répondit. Bien, se dit Liuer, il veut jouer à cache-cache et bien jouons. Le Singe de Pierre se montra de nouveau et Liuer courut vers lui. Le Singe de Pierre s'enfuit à nouveau et Liuer avait beau courir, il fut incapable de le rattraper. Le Singe de Pierre s'était de nouveau caché. Liuer était dans une petite clairière et scruta les arbres à la recherche du singe malicieux. Il sentit soudain un coup violent sur son dos et il tomba. C'était Fantôme Habile, l'un des lieutenants du Démon Incarné. « Comment penses-tu t'échapper maintenant », déclara-t'il en s'approchant de Liuer. L'être malfaisant senti soudain quelqu'un lui tirer le pied gauche. C'était le Singe de Pierre et ce dernier le souleva, le fit tournoyer dans les airs et le jeta par-dessus la forêt dans la rivière.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est fort, constata Liuer. Ce jeune singe était à la fois plus rapide et bien plus fort que lui. Néanmoins, plutôt que de s'appesantir sur de telles pensées il rejoignit le Singe de Pierre et le remercia « je suis Liuer et c'est la deuxième fois que tu me sauves. Je vais t'emmener dans un bon endroit. »

Le Singe de Pierre le suivait docilement. Cependant, plus ils s'approchèrent de la grotte du roi, plus ils virent des singes effrayés et cachés. La situation semblait davantage amuser le Singe de Pierre plutôt que de l'agacer. Quand certains villageois essayaient se s'approcher de lui, il faisait des gestes pour leur faire peur. La situation agaçait Liuer ce singe ne savait donc que s'amuser ! Puis, le Singe de Pierre s'arrêta interloqué et il contempla le sol. Il se baissa et ramassa une pierre ovale d'un bleu transparent et la contempla longuement. D'autres singes, interloqués, osèrent s'approcher de lui. Le Singe de Pierre ne semblaient y prêter aucune attention mais une fois qu'ils furent a coté, il se leva soudainement et fit un grand « Bou ! ». Les autres singes prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous.

« Je t'emmène voir le roi, fit Liuer, il faudra que tu cesses tes pitreries ».

Les quatre officiers de l'armée des singes avaient vu toute la scène. Ils se mirent d'emblée à se méfier du Singe de Pierre.

Liuer amena le Singe de Pierre auprès du roi qui restait toujours aussi décontracté sur son trône.

« Tu es celui qui a apporté de la nourriture dans l'arbre ! s'exclama le Singe de Pierre

\- Oui, je t'y avais vu.

-Je croyais que personne ne m'avait vu. J'ai oublié de te remercier.

\- Nous avons tous été témoin de ta naissance, fit le roi.

-Je ne m'en rappelle pas, répondit le Singe de Pierre ennuyé. Voilà, reprit-il soudain, j'ai ceci pour toi. »

Il tendit au roi la pierre qu'il avait trouvée et le roi la prit.

« C'est une bien joli pierre, j'en est rarement vu des aussi belles !

\- Je l'ai trouvé vers l'entrée de la grotte, fit-il en trépignant de bonheur.

Liuer avait attentivement suivit la conservation et il s'en sentit exclu. Pourquoi était-ce le Singe de Pierre qui avait toute l'attention du roi ? Sa jalousie dura cependant peu de temps. La conversation entre le roi et le Singe de Pierre était terminée et Liuer vint faire son rapport sur l'agression dont il a été victime dans la forêt mais le vieux singe s'endormi (ce qui était une habitude de sa part). Bien que Liuer était agacé il continua à faire son rapport comme si de rien n'était. Derrière, le Singe de Pierre s'ennuyait il demanda à un des maréchaux s'il pouvait se promener et on lui répondit qu'il ne pouvait le faire qu'avec l'autorisation du roi.

« Mais il dort ! s'exclama le Singe de Pierre, je vais aller le réveiller !

\- Ne fais pas ça, s'exclama Liuer et il tenta d'arrêter le petit singe mais un des maréchaux le retint.

« Hé ! Le roi ! Réveillez-vous, cria le Singe de Pierre, je veux me promener ! » Mais le vieux singe ne fit pas signe d'ouvrir les yeux. Le Singe de Pierre grimpa donc sur le trône et lui tira la barbe « Je sais que vous faîtes semblant de dormir ! ». Les officiers et Liuer étaient stupéfaits.

« Tu ne peux pas faire les choses ainsi, grogna l'un des maréchaux, tu dois avoir de la discipline et respecter l'étiquette !

-De la discipline ? L'étiquette ? interrogea le Singe de Pierre.

-Il ne connaît rien de tout ça, intervint Liuer.

Les maréchaux se lancèrent donc dans des explications longues et le petit singe n'y comprenait rien. « Il faut être assis comme une cloche » « mais c'est quoi une cloche ? » etc. Liuer était agacé, ses soi-disant grands officiers étaient vraiment des incapables !

« - Pourquoi le roi peut-il dormir et pas moi ? demanda soudain le Singe de Pierre.

\- Parce que l'étiquette et la discipline ne s'impose pas au roi !

\- Pourquoi ça s'impose à tout le monde et pas au roi ? répliqua le Singe de Pierre.

\- C'est comme ça ! » fit Liuer exaspéré. Il devait se l'avouer lui-même, il n'avait pas vraiment d'explication.

« Il faudrait peut-être qu'il en soit autrement » Intervint soudain le vieux singe.

Le Singe de Pierre accouru auprès de lui « Je savais que vous faisiez semblant de dormir !

-En effet, je voulais savoir comment tu t'y prendrais pour me réveiller.

-Votre majesté, interrompit soudain l'un des maréchaux, si le rapport de Liuer dit vrai, il y a des hommes du Démon Incarné dans la montagne Huaguo. Peut-être faut-il se préparer à une nouvelle attaque.

\- Faites donc, répondit le roi.

Liuer ne savait que penser de la conversation : le Singe de Pierre avait plut au roi, c'était indéniable. Il n'en était pas jaloux néanmoins car tout le peuple des singes détestait le nouveau venu et puis, il ressentait vis-à-vis de ce dernier une certaine amitié.

**Ici se termine le troisième chapitre. J'espère que vous le trouverez mieux écrit que le second. Il couvre la fin de l'épisode 2 ainsi que les épisodes 3 et 4. Je tiens à préciser que les épisodes du **_**Singe pèlerin**_** ne durent environ qu'un quart d'heure. J'ai fait quelques petites erreurs : le Singe de Pierre donne la pierre au roi seulement quand celui-ci se réveille et non au début de leur conversation. Je n'avais pas envie de tout réécrire, je l'ai donc laissé comme tel. Je ne me souviens jamais des noms de chaque maréchaux et généraux ce qui est gênant si leur rôle reste très secondaire tout au long de l'histoire, ils y apparaissent de manière récurrente… Bref, ça risque d'être un handicap pour la suite.**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis c'est une vraie source d'encouragement pour moi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sniff, je n'ai toujours pas eu d'avis. Mais non, je ne suis pas triste : ma fanfic concerne un anime chinois inconnu de tous donc je devais bien m'attendre à ce qu'elle ne soit pas lu. J'espère tout de même par finir par avoir quelques avis. Si vous me lisez, soyez sympas SVP et laissez moi un petit avis. Je n'attends pas que des avis positifs mais juste une phrase ou deux pour savoir si je suis lue. Les critiques constructives sont aussi les bienvenues. Je souhaite progresser ! SVP aidez-moi…**

Les singes savaient que le Démon Incarné allait de nouveau attaquer la montagne Huaguo pour la conquérir. Ils se préparèrent donc pour la bataille. Ils installèrent de nombreux pièges dans les prairies et forêts car, face aux nombreuses troupes du démon, ils n'avaient que la ruse pour se défendre. Liuer, lui, se reposait tranquillement dans un arbre bien à l'écart. Il avait déjà affronté le Démon Incarné et il était sûr de lui quant il s'agissait de sa capacité à le vaincre et être de nouveau reconnu par le vieux roi et les autres singes. Il rêvait donc de gloire quand soudain, des hommes du Démon Incarné le capturèrent et l'assommèrent. Liuer se réveilla ans une cage en bois. Il était ligoté et il se maudissait pour son imprudence. Il éprouvait deux sentiments : le premier était celui de l'humiliation. Comment osait-on le traiter ainsi. Puis, il y eu la crainte. La crainte qu'on se serve de lui comme otage pour que son peuple se rende. Il préférait mourir plutôt que de voir son peuple se soumettre à un démon tyrannique. Comment a-t-il pu être aussi imprudent ? Il se maudissait intérieurement et violemment. Le Démon Incarné se présenta à ses troupes et ce qu'il déclara ne surpris peu Liuer.

« Mes hommes, aujourd'hui c'est le jour où la montagne Huaguo sera enfin nôtre ! Nous allons vaincre ces maudits singes et nous venger de l'humiliation de la dernière bataille, il désigna un des ses lieutenants, Loup-Gris sera celui qui mènera les troupes du front ! »

Les troupes acclamèrent le démon. Elles étaient armées jusqu'aux dents et semblaient bien belliqueuses.

Les troupes du Démon Incarné progressaient dans la montagne Huaguo sans rencontrer de résistance. Il n'y avait tout simplement plus de singes dans la montagne. Avant d'avancer dans la forêt, Loup-Gris stoppa ses troupes.

« -Que se passe-t-il ? grogna le Démon Incarné

\- Nous n'avons pas rencontré de résistance chef, j'ai bien peur que les singes nous tendent une embuscade dans la forêt.

\- Hum, répondit la créature belliqueuse, tu dois avoir raison…

\- Chef, je vois des singes dans les arbres ! Cria un des lieutenants du démon

\- Bien, préparez les archers et tirez leur dessus !

Les troupes s'exécutèrent et plusieurs salves de flèches furent envoyées contre les singes nichés aux arbres. Les carquois se vidèrent sans qu'elles s'en rendent compte. Après tout, elles ne faisaient que d'obéir aux ordres et elles n'étaient pas là pour en contester le bien-fondé.

Le Démon Incarné exigea aussitôt de ses troupes qu'elles avancent. Celles-ci progressèrent très lentement dans la forêt et les troupes du front avaient atteint une vallée. Fantôme-Habile qui était peu courageux traîna à l'arrière. Puis, un détail attira son attention : il vit sur le sol un épouvantail en forme d'un singe étendu sur le sol et percé de flèches de toutes parts. Ils avaient donc perdu toutes leurs flèches seulement pour abattre des singes en paille. Fantôme-Habile était assez intelligent pour comprendre que cette ruse était annonciatrice d'un piège mais il était trop lâche pour en informer le Démon Incarné. Ce dernier était si colérique.

Loup-Gris stoppa une fois de plus ses troupes. Il y avait un piège, il en était certain. Son chef s'impatientait.

« Rendez-vous bande de primates ! Hurla-t-il. Nous détenons l'un des vôtres ! Nous l'exécuterons si vous ne vous rendez pas immédiatement !

Devant l'absence de réaction des singes le Démon Incarné ordonna qu'on lui amène Liuer. Ce dernier n'était plus sous la garde de ses ennemis, trop occupés à voir ce qui se passait dans le champ de bataille. Cependant, le jeune singe ne pouvait profiter de l'occasion tant il était solidement attaché à la cage. Soudain, quelques feuilles tombèrent sur lui. Il leva la tête : c'était le Singe de Pierre qui était caché dans un arbre. Le singe descendit habilement et silencieusement de l'arbre et commença à détacher Liuer juste au moment où les troupes du Démon venait d'arriver.

« Il y a le Singe de Pierre, prévenez vite notre chef ! » hurla Fantôme-Habile

Le singe tenta d'attirer leur attention pour laisser le temps à Liuer de se défaire de ses derniers liens. Puis, les deux adolescents coururent dans la forêt. Loup-Gris était cependant bien plus rapide et grâce à un long saut il leur coupa la route. Les deux jeunes singes étaient coincés. « Alors te voilà Singe de Pierre, je te cherchais justement, déclara le Démon Incarné. Si vous bougez ne serait-ce que d'un poil, je vous tue ! »

Liuer savait que la situation était à leur désavantage : il ne fallait surtout pas provoquer le démon. Cependant, étais-ce de la témérité ou de l'inconscience, ce n'était pas le cas du singe de pierre qui se moqua ouvertement de son agresseur. Liuer avait trop peur pour être dépité.

« Exécutez-les ! » cria le Démon Incarné.

Il s'apprêta à frapper l'un des singes quand il reçut un coup de bâton sur la tête : le roi des singes était caché dans l'un des arbres qui surplombait l'infâme créature.

« -Je ne vous laisserai pas vous en prendre à des enfants ! déclara-t-il en sautant sur le sol.

\- Bien, fit le démon, je vois que tout le monde est là ! Occupez-vous d'eux ! »

Liuer avait peu le temps de jubiler mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le vieux roi était venu pour lui. Cela le rendait presque enthousiaste malgré la situation dans laquelle il était. Le roi se battit avec vigueur malgré son âge et Liuer ainsi que le Singe de Pierre se débrouillaient plutôt bien. Pourtant, le Singe de Pierre faillit être blessé et le vieux roi intervint pour l'en empêcher. Il tourna le dos à son ennemi, le Démon Incarné qui le frappa. Le vieux roi s'immobilisa sous le coup de la douleur et il ne put guère continuer à se battre. Leur situation était très mauvaise. Soudain, un bruit de charge se fit entendre. L'armée des singes foncèrent sur les troupes du Démon Incarné. Surprises par cet assaut, les troupes ennemis se retirèrent et tombèrent dans les différents pièges préparés par les singes. C'était une victoire écrasante mais au gout bien amère.

Le Singe de Pierre raccompagna le roi des singes qu'il portait sur son épaule. Les maréchaux et généraux accueillirent ce dernier puis ils regardèrent le Singe de Pierre avec mépris.

« Que s'est-il passé ?! demandèrent-ils agressivement

-Je… le roi...il a voulut me protéger et il a été blessé…

-Je vois c'est encore de ta faute ! Si tu ne t'étais pas enfui et n'avait pas forcé les fortifications, le roi aurait pu modifier sa stratégie ! »

Le Singe de Pierre baissa la tête.

« S'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave au roi, aurais tu été prêt a en assumer la responsabilité !?

-Je…

\- Depuis que tu es ici tu ne fais que de nous causer des tracas ! »

« C'est vrai ! s'exclama un singe dans la foule, le Singe de Pierre doit partir ! » « Oui, reprit un autre singe, qu'il parte ! » « Dehors ! » crièrent tous les singes en chœur « Dehors » !

Le roi tenta de se relever « Comment osez-vous exiger le départ du Singe de Pierre alors qu'il est notre héros !s'écria-t-il, Les hommes du Démon Incarné avaient capturé Liuer et si le Singe de Pierre n'avait pas, avec ruse et courage, infiltré les lignes ennemis pour libérer Liuer, ce dernier serait mort au moment où je vous parle ! Il regarda le Singe de Pierre, pardon mon garçon, je vois que tu t'es écorchés les pieds pour me ramener dans ma grotte je te remercie. » Le Singe de Pierre se sentit heureux comme jamais. Le roi était si gentil avec lui. Puis, il entendit la foule le proclamer Lui et Liuer. Il ne savait pas si c'était sincère ou juste pour faire plaisir au vieux mais il ne se posa pas vraiment la question. Liuer, bien qu'acclamé par la foule, sentit un certain ressentiment vis-à-vis du Singe de Pierre : Ce devait être lui le héros des singes et non ce nouveau venu. Cependant, cette impression s'effaça vite devant la reconnaissance qu'il avait pour l'autre jeune singe qui l'avait sauvé une nouvelle fois.

Le médecin ausculta attentivement le roi des singes.

« Hum… fit d'un air sérieux

\- Est-ce grave docteur demanda l'un des généraux.

\- La blessure est à un pouce du cœur le roi a eu de la chance de s'en sortir vivant néanmoins il lui faudra du temps pour s'en remettre, je pense au minimum un an.

\- Comment allons-nous faire si le Démon Incarné attaque une fois de plus ? s'exclama l'un des maréchaux.

\- C'est vrai, fît le Singe de Pierre, il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen.

-Il y en a peut-être un, fit le médecin en se grattant le menton.

-Dites-moi de quoi il s'agit, je vous en supplie.

-Il existe un remède qui a des vertus curatives incomparables. Malheureusement, ce remède ne peut être trouvé que dans la forêt interdite.

-La forêt interdite ! s'exclama l'un des deux généraux, mais il paraît que c'est le repère d'un terrible monstre.

-Mais non, c'est le lieu d'une vieille malédiction !

-De toute façon, personne ne sait où elle se trouve !

Le Singe de Pierre cependant se jura de la trouver et d'affronter n'importe quel danger pour apporter l'herbe médicinal au roi. Il était même prêt à mourir pour cela.

Liuer avait eu vent de la conversation entre le Singe de Pierre, les officiers et le médecin du roi. Il en était convaincu, le Singe de Pierre allait risquer sa vie dans la forêt interdite et il fallait l'en empêcher. Liuer le chercha dans toute la montagne Huaguo mais l'autre singe était impossible à trouver. Il avait peur que le pire lui soit arrivé. Il continua inlassablement à le chercher. Puis, il le trouva dans une colline boisée en compagnie d'une vieille dame. Liuer était étonné : qui pouvait bien être cette vieille dame ? que faisait-elle en compagnie du singe ? D'habitude, ce lieu n'était pas fréquenté par les humains.

-Je veux bien vous raccompagner, disait le Singe de Pierre, mais il faut que j'apporte ces remèdes au roi.

Liuer n'en croyait pas ses six oreilles, le Singe de Pierre était parvenu à trouver ce remède. Comment avait-il bien pu faire ?

-Je te cherchais de partout, déclara le jeune singe à son camarade.

-Ah, Liuer, tu es là ! Peux-tu ramener cette plante médicinale au vieux roi. Je dois accompagner cette vieille dame hors de la montagne Huaguo.

Et il parti avec son interlocutrice.

-Pourquoi est-il toujours pressé ? Soupira Liuer. Il était au moins rassuré quant à la sécurité de son ami.

Liuer revint en courant vers la grotte du roi « Voici le remède ». Le médecin s'en empara vite « c'est bien la plante dont je parlais, il reste maintenant à vérifier qu'elle soit aussi efficace que sa réputation le prétend. »

Le roi fut traité et il ressenti les bienfaits de la plante en peu de temps. Il s'étira « je ne fais pas assez de sport, déclara-t-il

\- Votre majesté, êtes-vous sûr d'aller mieux ?

\- En tout cas, tout cela c'est grâce à Liuer ! déclara l'un des généraux

\- Non… ce n'est pas…, tenta de répondre Liuer

\- Tu as été très courageux pour avoir bravé les dangers de la forêt interdite.

\- Nous sommes tous très fiers de toi Liuer !

\- Mais je n'ai…

-Ne sois pas modeste, tu t'es comporté en héros !

-LIUER ! LIUER ! Scandèrent tous les singes avec admiration.

Liuer souri, cette reconnaissance et gloire nouvelle lui plaisait énormément. Il éprouvait une sensation qu'il adorait et qu'il voulait continuer à éprouver. Tant pis pour le Singe de Pierre, il n'avait qu'a ramener les plantes au lieu de raccompagner une vieille humaine je ne sais où. Liuer en voulait encore plus. Pour cela, il devait trouver lui-même d'autres plantes médicinales.

Liuer attendait le Singe de Pierre. Il voulait savoir où se trouvait la forêt interdite afin de ramasser plus d'herbes médicinales et obtenir la reconnaissance du roi et de son peuple. Si le Singe de Pierre était parvenu à trouver la plante, le lieu ne devait pas être aussi dangereux que cela. Son camarade arriva enfin.

« -Comment vas le vieux roi ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

-Le remède semble avoir fonctionné, répondit Liuer, dis tu sais où se trouve la forêt interdite ?

Le Singe de Pierre sembla très gêné par la question.

\- Heu…en fait, on peut trouver cette herbe hors de la forêt interdite.

\- Je vois, fit Liuer. Il était sûr que le Singe de Pierre mentait.

-Tu viens ? demanda l'autre jeune singe, on va jouer !

-Non, répondit Liuer, j'ai autre chose à faire.

« Maudit Singe de Pierre, pensa-t-il alors qu'il fouillait dans la montagne Huaguo, tu ne veux pas me dire où se trouve la plante car tu veux être le seul à obtenir de la gloire ! »Il continua à marcher, énervé que son camarade de jeu lui ai caché où se trouvait la forêt interdite. « Pffu, je suis bien capable de trouver ce médicament tout seul de toute façon. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui ! » Il vit soudain des plantes qui ressemblaient énormément à celles qui soignaient le roi sur la branche d'un arbre qui avait poussé dans la fissure d'une falaise. « Voilà, fit-il, je n'ai plus qu'à les ramasser ! ». Il se pencha de la falaise pour attraper la branche de l'arbre et il tomba. Des branches d'arbres amortirent sa chute et il dégringola dans une rivière. Il ne savait pas nager ! Il sentit le torrent l'emporter et il eut la tête sous l'eau à plusieurs reprises. Il sentit aussitôt un bras vigoureux le happer et le tirer hors de la rivière. C'était encore le Singe de Pierre.

« -Ca va Liuer ? fit le singe

-Tu m'as encore sauvé la vie, je te dois beaucoup. Veux-tu être mon frère ! »

-Ton frère ?

\- C'est-à-dire être les meilleurs amis du monde pour la vie.

-Oui ! s'exclama, le singe de pierre.

-Liuer lui serra la main d'une manière solennelle. Singe de Pierre, tu es maintenant mon frère. Nous devons écrire nos noms l'un à coté de l'autre sur le tronc d'un arbre. Ce sera le témoignage éternel de notre amitié.

Liuer s'exécuta en prenant un morceau de silex. Il sourit au singe de Pierre qui l'imita peu de temps après. Les deux amis éclatèrent de rires et allèrent ensuite jouer.

**Liuer ressemble vraiment à une demoiselle en détresse ici. Cependant, si on lui sauve souvent la vie, il sait aussi très bien se battre. Le problème c'est que, ne sachant pas très bien écrire les scènes d'actions, je n'arrive pas à mettre cet aspect en valeur. En plus, il n'est pas le plus fort. Je préfère vous prévenir, Liuer aura encore ce rôle pour un petit moment mais après ça va changer après. Ayez un petit peu de patience. Vous devez vous demander comment le Singe de Pierre est parvenu à trouver un médicament et qui est cette vieille femme qu'il a accepté d'accompagner. Toutes les réponses se trouvent dans l'anime. Il suffit d'aller dans CCTVF et chercher dans la rubrique cartoons. Le problème c'est que je m'attache surtout au point de vu de Liuer et ce dernier ne peut connaître ces évènements auxquels il n'a pas assisté. Cependant, certains évènements auxquels Liuer n'a pas assisté ou n'assistera auront une importance cruciale dans l'évolution de l'histoire, je ne sais pas comment les traiter…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Le chapitre précédent s'arrête à la fin de l'épisode sept. Il y a exactement 68 épisodes dans l'anime. Bref, j'ai encore du boulot. J'espère arriver à finir la fanfic jusqu'au bout surtout que j'en ai deux autres en projet sur cet anime. Cependant, je ne les commencerais pas avant d'avoir terminé celle-ci sinon je vais m'éparpiller. Les phrases en italiques représentent les pensées des personnages.**

_**Le singe pèlerin**_** et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Liuer jouait avec le Singe de Pierre. Ce dernier était désormais son meilleur ami et son frère. Il était le seul singe de son âge qui ne le méprisait pas. Le jeu consistait à empêcher son adversaire à faire entrer un fruit sphérique dans un panier. Liuer était vif, dynamique et sûr de lui. Pourtant, le Singe de Pierre ne cessait de mettre le fruit dans les paniers. Animé par une logique de compétition, Liuer refusa la défaite. Il ne renonça pas et tenta tant bien que mal de défendre son panier mais rien n'y fit. Le singe de pierre était bien plus rapide et habile que lui. Luier qui n'avait jamais eu d'égale avait du mal à accepter qu'un autre singe puisse être meilleur que lui. C'était absolument impossible ! « Et si tu défendais le panier maintenant, » demanda-t-il au Singe de Pierre. Liuer ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que si le Singe de Pierre le battait au jeu aussi facilement, s'était simplement parce qu'il avait choisit le mauvais rôle. La défense devait être plus difficile à assurer que l'attaque. Cependant, le Singe de Pierre gagna une fois de plus au jeu malgré toute l'énergie que Liuer mit dans son attaque. Ce dernier était frustré : il ne pouvait pas accepter ce résultat : Il a toujours été le meilleur ! Pourquoi cela devrait-il changer ? Pourquoi ?

« Ha, fit le maréchal Ma, vous étiez donc là !

\- Toujours en train de jouer à ce que je vois, constata le général Beng avec un ton remplit de mépris en direction du Singe de Pierre.

Le Singe de Pierre ignora la remarque.

-Comment va le roi ? demanda Liuer

-Ah oui, fit le Singe de Pierre, il faut que j'aille lui amener les autres plantes médicinales que j'ai cueillies.

Puis il courut en laissant les officiers dépités. Liuer, en revanche, le suivie. Il avait oublié ce sentiment de frustration qu'il avait éprouvé en jouant avec le Singe de Pierre. Il était de nouveau redevenu son ami et n'était plus son rivale.

Le roi dormait dans la grotte, comme à son habitude. Liuer et le singe de pierre s'approchèrent de lui discrètement.

« Avec ce médicament, on pourra guérir le roi, déclara Liuer qui avança sa main pour réveiller le vieux singe.

\- Laisses le dormir ! » fit le Singe de Pierre en retenant la main de Liuer.

Liuer recula sa main. Les deux jeunes adolescents sortirent de la grotte. Le Singe de Pierre courut et disparut.

« Ou est-il passé encore celui-là ! » Maugréa Liuer.

Le Singe de Pierre réapparut devant lui et lui posa sur la tête une couronne de feuillages. Liuer était agacé : comment se singe pouvait-il être aussi immature et ne penser qu'à s'amuser ? Puis, il se rendit compte que la couronne lui allait bien et lui plaisait beaucoup. Il avait envie de continuer à jouer ainsi avec l'autre jeune singe mais le bruit d'un cor les interrompit.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le Singe de Pierre

-Je l'ai complètement oublié, c'est le signal d'appel à l'entrainement aux manœuvres militaires.

Les maréchaux et les généraux donnaient des ordres à la troupe des singes. Celle-ci s'exécutait trop lentement au goût de Liuer. Les quatre officiers donnaient en plus des ordres contradictoires et finirent par se disputer. Liuer était agacé, ils étaient si haut placés et pourtant si incompétents. Il valait certainement bien mieux qu'eux. A côté de lui le Singe de Pierre se mit à éclater de rire ce qui lui valut les regards désapprobateurs des autres singes. Les manœuvres continuèrent et les officiers discutèrent entre eux des différentes stratégies à adopter pour défendre la montagne Huaguo. Le Singe de Pierre s'ennuyait et il avait qu'envie de s'amuser. Il bondit jusque vers les officiers qu'il n'hésita pas à déranger. Il prit la carte de la montagne des mains du maréchal Liu. « Il me semble qu'il y a un point faible dans la défense ici » dit-il en en souriant et en pointant le sud de la carte. Les officiers étaient stupéfaits, le Singe de Pierre avait osé voler une carte militaire de la plus haute importance et ils furent encore plus bouleversés lorsqu'ils le virent la déchirer en rigolant. Il faillait qu'ils gardent leur calme.

« Bien, fit le maréchal Liu, il est temps de vous donner à tous une leçon d'art militaire »

Liuer était complètement absorbé par les explications du maréchal Liu bien que ce dernier n'était pas un grand pédagogue. Liuer aimait l'art militaire et il était très doué dans le domaine. Le Singe de Pierre, lui s'ennuyait et s'endormit. Il faisait du bruit en ronflant. Liuer était bien embêté et voulait le réveiller afin de lui éviter les ennuis mais le petit singe ne se réveilla pas. Le maréchal Liu s'énerva, il en déchira son livre :

« Si la leçon ne t'intéresse pas, tu n'as qu'à partir ! »

Le Singe de Pierre s'exécuta en signe de défi. Il ne les supportait plus ces officiers. Liuer le regarda partir désolé mais il ne put le faire longtemps car le maréchal Liu l'interrogea sur le contenu de la leçon. En jeune singe doué, Liuer ne trouva aucune difficulté dans cet exercice.

La leçon d'art militaire était terminée depuis déjà depuis plusieurs heures et Liuer ne vit aucun signe du Singe de Pierre. Et s'il était vraiment parti ? Le jeune singe était inquiet pour son ami. Puis, il se rassura en se disant que le singe né dans une pierre était seulement parti s'amuser quelque part et qu'il avait juste à trouver où. Il chercha longtemps et n'hésita pas à s'éloigner du camp des singes. Il continua à avancer quand huit homme-bêtes du Démon Incarné foncèrent sur lui. Ces derniers l'encerclèrent. Liuer n'était cependant pas effrayé. Il évita prestement tous les coups dirigés contre lui, puis il attaqua un homme-tigre d'un coup de pied sur le visage. Puis il bondit rapidement hors du cercle formé par ces ennemis et il attaqua un homme-lézard par l'arrière. L'homme-tigre, qui devait être le chef de l'escouade, se redressa « Nous devons le capturer déclara-t-il, le chef en sera très satisfait.

\- J'aimerai voir ça ! » S'exclama Liuer moqueur et sûr de lui. Puis il fonça sur un autre homme-bête et le frappa en pleine figure. Liuer savait analyser les rapports de force dans un combat : il était bien plus rapide et habile que ses assaillants mais il était aussi plus faible et il ne leur causait peu de dégâts. Ses opposants l'auraient donc à l'usure et il devait absolument éviter de se fatiguer s'il ne voulait pas être capturé. Il lui suffisait de se défendre et attendre une ouverture pour fuir et prévenir les autres singes. Il continua à bondir et faire des saltos pour éviter les coups. Il pouvait encore tenir longtemps ainsi et il misait sur l'impatience de ses adversaires pour triompher. Les hommes-bêtes tentèrent de l'attaquer à nouveau mais leurs assauts étaient de plus en plus brouillons et désorganisés. Liuer sourit : il allait triompher et cette fois sans l'aide du Singe de Pierre. Mais ce dernier apparut juste à côté de lui.

_Je n'avais pas besoin de toi _! pensa Liuer « Merci, tu me sauves encore une fois !» déclara-t-il cependant à son ami « Je t'ai cherché de partout tu sais ! ». Le Singe de Pierre lui sourit et puis attaqua les membres de l'escouade des hommes-bêtes. Il se sépara de Liuer afin de diviser les troupes de l'escouade en deux. Le combat demeura bien plus facile et Liuer ainsi que le Singe de Pierre n'eurent aucun mal à battre chacun leurs opposants. Cependant, l'un d'entre eux se releva et tenta de frapper le Singe de Pierre par l'arrière. Il fut stoppé par un éclat d'énergie. « Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas t'en tirer à si bon compte ! » S'écria soudain une jeune humaine aux cheveux verts et avec des oreilles de lapin. Qui était-elle se demanda Liuer et que pouvait-elle bien vouloir au Singe de Pierre. La jeune fille fit mine de frapper ce dernier qui évitait chacune de ses vagues d'énergies en la suppliant à chaque fois de revenir au calme. Qu'a-t-il bien put se passer entre eux deux se demanda Liuer ? Il voyait bien que la jeune femme n'éprouvait pas de la vraie colère vis-à-vis du jeune singe. Cela le troubla : ça voulait dire que le Singe de Pierre avait d'autres amis que lui et il sentit son importance vis-à-vis de ce dernier s'amoindrir. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Puis, la jeune fille s'enfuit en pleurant. Le Singe de Pierre tenta de la rattraper mais il n'y parvint pas.

« -Qui est-elle ? demanda Liuer

-Elle s'appelle Lapin de Jade. Je l'ai rencontrée dans la forêt interdite et elle m'a passé les plantes médicinales pour le roi. Mais maintenant, à cause de Pepino, elle est en colère contre moi.

\- Pepino ?

\- Un fruit vivant accroché à un arbre et que j'aurais libéré lors de ma naissance à cause du tremblement que j'ai causé à ce moment là ! Il n'arrête pas de me suivre et de crier que je suis son sauveur.

\- C'est donc comme ça que tu me remercie, fit soudain un ginseng qui venait de jaillir de la terre. J'ai empêché le Lapin de Jade de t'attaquer alors que tu te battais contre les hommes-bêtes.

Liuer regarda le « fruit » avec curiosité. C'était une créature minuscule, chauve et avec de gros yeux. On aurait dit un enfant humain en miniature.

\- Si tu ne lui avais pas dit que j'étais née dans une pierre, elle ne m'aurait pas attaqué. Il semblerait que ma naissance lui ait causé du tort. Maintenant, elle ne veut plus me voir.

\- Allons, allons, fit Liuer, il y a bien un moyen d'arranger tout çà.

\- J'espère qu'elle n'a pas quittée la montagne Huaguo. J'ignorais que ses oreilles de lapin la complexait autant, soupira le Singe de Pierre

\- Tu veux la retrouver alors qu'elle a essayé de te tuer ! S'écria Pepino, et puis elle a de grandes oreilles.

\- Ne dis pas ça !

\- GRANDES OREILLES ! GRANDES OREILLES !

\- Tais-toi, gronda le Singe de Pierre en lui appuyant violemment sur la tête.

\- Maintenant mon sauveur me méprise, pleura le fruit vivant, je suis malheureux, je vais partir !

\- Voilà, déclara Liuer au Singe de Pierre, tu fais fuir tout le monde ! Entre amis il faut se respecter !

\- Tu as raison Liuer, je suis désolé Pepino mais promet de ne plus te moquer de Lapin de Jade.

\- Mon sauveur m'a pardonné ! Je te promets de ne plus lui dire que c'est une démone aux….

\- Elle a de très belles oreille pourtant, constata Liuer.

-Elle a peur que l'on se moque d'elle à cause de ses oreilles. Je crois que j'ai une idée, fit le Singe de Pierre.

Le Lapin de Jade pleurait derrière le tronc d'un cerisier. Ils vont encore tous se moquer d'elle. Elle ne s'y habituerait jamais.

-Lapin de Jade, Lapin de Jade, entendit elle crier. Ce sont eux, se dit-elle, ils viennent se railler de mes oreilles.

\- Tu as de très belles oreilles ! s'écria Liuer.

\- Lapin de Jade, nous avons les mêmes oreilles que toi ! fit joyeusement le Singe de Pierre.

_Les mêmes oreilles que moi !_pensa-t-elle, _que veut-il dire par là ? _Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers eux tout en restant caché. Ils s'étaient confectionné de grandes oreilles grâce à des feuilles. Cela là fit sourire.

-Lapin de Jade, cria de nouveau le Singe de Pierre, je te jure qu'on ne se moquera pas de toi.

-Tu me le jures ? demanda timidement la jeune fille.

-Bien entendu, fit le Singe de Pierre !

Des pétales roses jaillissaient et flottèrent dans les airs, le Lapin de jade apparut au milieu de celles-ci, dans un éclat de lumière. Le Singe de Pierre n'avait rien vu d'aussi beau depuis sa courte vie. Les quatre amis rigolèrent. Ce moment particulier les avait encore d'avantage rapproché.

**Voilà, ce chapitre se termine avec les évènements de la fin de l'épisode 11. Mine de rien j'avance. Il faut dire que c'est plus rapide car beaucoup d'évènements se sont passés en parallèle à l'histoire de Liuer et je n'avais donc pas tous à les relater ici. La rencontre entre le Lapin de Jade, Pepino et le Singe de Pierre en faisait partie. J'espère ne pas trop m'écarter de la psychologie des personnages de l'anime. J'ai fait quelques modifications dans ce chapitre par rapport aux évènements de l'anime. Ce n'est rien de bien important cependant. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Cela m'encouragerait tellement !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ce chapitre risque de ressembler encore aux autres mais les choses devraient évoluer sous peu (Je pense dans deux ou trois chapitres maximum). Là encore, je vous demande un peu de patience. Vous avez du remarquer que j'ai enfin réussi à retenir les noms des deux maréchaux et généraux du royaume des singes. Cela va rendre les choses plus simples ! Sinon, je me suis rendue compte que j'ai peu décrit physiquement le Démon Incarné et ses troupes. Le Démon Incarné, qui est le méchant ridicule de l'anime (mais pas le principal antagoniste, je vous rassure) ressemble à un ours bleu. Ses troupes sont composées de montres ou d'hommes bêtes : Loup-gris est par exemple…un Loup gris. Les animaux sont un peu humanoïdes dans cette anime. Les singes se ressemblent un peu. Liuer et le Singe de Pierre tranchent un peu avec le reste de l'ensemble.**

Le camp des singes était en émoi : le Singe de Pierre aurait encore fait des bêtises. Liuer n'avait pas été personnellement témoin de l'incident mais il avait entendu que son ami aurait fait s'écrouler tous les tas de pèches ramassées par les singes pour passer l'hiver. Liuer savait que le Singe de Pierre était assez polisson pour faire cela. Il savait aussi qu'il n'y avait aucune méchanceté de sa part dans cet acte et que c'était certainement lié à une imprudence de la part de son frère. Il n'ignorait pas que ce dernier était punit. Il ressentait de la peine pour lui mais aussi, inconsciemment, un peu de soulagement : le Singe de Pierre ne lui volerait jamais sa place dans le cœur du peuple des singes. Il commençait à faire nuit son ami avait peut-être besoin de son aide et de réconfort. Il savait qu'il avait été punis par les officier et qu'il devait de nouveau faire des tas des pèches qu'il avait éparpillées.

Quand il arriva sur les lieux, il vit le Singe de Pierre travailler tout en se disputant avec Pepino.

« -Tu ne devrais pas laisser ses officiers te malmener comme ça !

\- Mais…cette fois c'est vraiment de ma faute, répondit le singe au petit fruit.

\- Même, ils sont trop durs avec toi et…ah, voilà Liuer !

-Liuer ! s'exclama le Singe de Pierre en souriant, que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suis venu t'aider, répondit le singe aux six oreilles, après tout, entre amis il faut savoir se serrer les coudes.

Le Singe de Pierre le remercia en souriant. Liuer était admiratif : la punition était sévère et pourtant son ami ne se plaignait pas de sa situation. Au contraire, il continuait à sourire. Il lui enviait aussi sa force et son habilité.

« Je vois, fit Pepino, vous trouvez normal que le Singe de Pierre soit punit si injustement ! Ne compter pas sur moi pour vous aider. » Et il s'enfouit dans la terre et s'éloigna.

\- Laisse tomber, fit Liuer au Singe de Pierre, il reviendra bien. »

Le Singe de Pierre approuva et ils se remirent à travailler.

Soudain, tous les tas de fruit s'effondrèrent les uns à la suite des autres.

« -Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est certainement Pepino, fit le Singe de Pierre, il a dut creuser la terre sous les fruits. Il est aussi à l'aise sous le sol que sur terre.

Les officiers coururent vers les singes en colère :

« Singe de Pierre, c'est encore toi qui a fait ça ! cria le général Ba

\- Tu es vraiment un fauteur de troubles !

\- Décidément, on ne pourra rien faire de toi !

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi ! hurla le Singe de Pierre.

\- C'est vrai, fit Pepino qui jaillit de la terre, c'est moi qui aie fait çà.

-Hum, fit le maréchal Liu, Singe de Pierre tu n'as pas honte de forcer Pepino à avouer la faute que, toi, tu as commise !

\- C'est vrai, renchérit le général Beng, ce n'est vraiment pas bien de rejeter sa faute sur les autres.

\- Maréchal Ma, Maréchal Liu, Général Beng, général Ba, je vous donne ma parole, jura Liuer, que le Singe de Pierre est innocent dans cette affaire.

\- Laisse tomber Liuer, répondit son ami, ils ne croient que ce qui les arrange. Puisque c'est ainsi, je pars ! déclara-t-il

« Non ! » fit Liuer en tentant de le retenir mais les quatre officiers l'en empêcha. Il les détestait ils étaient responsables du départ de son seul ami. Il regarda du haut de la colline, impuissant, le Singe de Pierre quitter avec Pepino le camp des singes.

Cela faisait désormais quelques jours que le Singe de Pierre était parti et Liuer attendait chaque jour son retour. Il avait perdu son seul ami et cela lui faisait mal. Le Singe de Pierre était le seul qui pouvait vraiment le comprendre et le seul de son âge qui n'était ni jaloux, ni méprisant vis-à-vis de lui. Il était aussi son égal, ce que Liuer aimait et détestait à la fois. Liuer se promena dans le camp et il se cacha quand il vit les officiers arriver sur son chemin. Ils n'étaient pas de bonne humeur ce qui étonna le jeune singe.

« Le roi n'est vraiment pas content ! s'exclama Liu, pourquoi nous reproche-t-il d'avoir accusé le Singe de Pierre sans preuve ! C'est évident qu'il est le coupable !

\- Il n'a pas tort, fit Beng, il nous fallait une preuve.

\- Oui, mais nous y sommes pour rien s'il a décidé de partir ! Pourquoi le roi nous le reproche-t-il ?

-Il nous reproche de ne pas l'en avoir empêché ! Maintenant, le roi a peur que le Singe de Pierre soit en danger. Je pense qu'il faudra du temps avant qu'il retrouve sa bonne humeur. »

Les officiers s'éloignaient de plus en plus de l'arbre derrière lequel était caché Liuer. Ce dernier ressenti une violente jalousie lui saisir le cœur_. Ainsi le Singe de Pierre avait autant d'importance pour le roi. Finalement, son départ est une bonne chose_, pensa-t-il. Il ne lui volerait plus ce qui lui revenait de droit c'est-à-dire l'attention du roi et celle du peuple des singes.

« ALERTE ! ALERTE !, c'était le cri d'une sentinelle

\- Que se passe-t-il ?! s'écria le maréchal Ma

\- Les hommes du Démon Incarné sont de nouveau passés à l'offensive.

\- Je vois, allons en référer au roi !

Liuer vint en accourant vers les officiers : c'était une occasion unique de leur démontrer ce qu'il valait sans être l'ombre du Singe de Pierre.

\- Je viens avec vous ! déclara-t-il. »

Le roi était soucieux. L'attaque du Démon Incarné semblait plus sérieuse que les précédentes.

« - Maréchal Liu, Maréchal Ma, Général Beng, Général Ba, je vous ordonne de d'assurer la défense de notre territoire !

\- Bien votre majesté, firent les quatre officiers en chœur.

Liuer pensait, lui, qu'il n'y avait pas de vrai raisons de s'inquiéter. Le Démon Incarné était un imbécile qui ne comptait que sur sa force.

La défense s'organisa rapidement. Les singes étaient derrière leurs fortifications et ils lancèrent des pierres sur les troupes d'hommes-bêtes du Démon incarné. Celles-ci reculèrent et nombres de guerrier de la créature démoniaque tombèrent dans les pièges préparés par les singes. Liuer tira une flèche enflammée bien ajustée sur l'herbe sèche sur laquelle marchaient les hommes bêtes. Elle prit feu et beaucoup d'ennemis fuirent au grand bonheur des singes. La bataille leur était pour le moment favorable mais le Démon Incarné restait tenace. Il continua à beugler des ordres et il commanda à ses hommes-hérissons d'attaquer la palissade de front. Ces derniers s'enroulèrent et foncèrent contre les fortifications. Liuer comprit de suite que les flèches et autres projectiles ne leur feraient rien. Les hérissons fracassèrent le mur de bois et le Démon Incarné profita du trouble que cela causait chez les singes pour ouvrir la grande porte qui gardait le camp des singes.

« RETRAITE ! Cria l'un des maréchaux, RETRAITE !

-Je vais escorter la population dans sa fuite ! déclara le général Beng, Liuer, tu viens avec nous.

-Mais…fit le jeune singe qui voulait devenir un héros.

-Tu ne discutes pas !coupa Beng, tu n'es pas encore un soldat !

Liuer se retint de dire tout le mal qu'il pensait du général. Puis, il se calma en se disant que la fuite était peut-être la première étape d'une contre-attaque où il jouerait un rôle majeur. Lors de la retraite Liuer put voir tous les dégâts que la guerre avait causés sur le clan des singes. Il y avait beaucoup d'estropiés. C'était des personnes qui, comme lui, voulaient ardemment protéger leur territoire. Il ne rêvait peut-être pas de gloire mais juste de sécurité pour leur famille. Liuer médita la leçon qu'il devait tirer de tout ça…avant de tomber dans un trou énorme. C'était l'un des pièges fabriqués par le peuple singe : il avait donc été si peu attentif ! Il cria à l'aide puis il tenta de grimper sans succès. Il se maudissait : comment, lui, pouvait-il se retrouver dans une telle situation ? Il fut encore plus tétanisé quand il vit des hommes-bêtes encercler le piège dans lequel il était tombé.

**Ce chapitre se termine au même endroit que l'épisode 13. Ce qu'on peut se dire c'est que Liuer n'a pas toujours de la chance. Tomber dans le piège construit par son propre peuple, il fallait le faire ! Pourtant, Liuer est loin d'être un imbécile. Je pense que vous pourrez le constater dans les prochains chapitres.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ouins ! Je n'ai toujours pas de reviews ! Je vais faire semblant de pleurer comme le fait souvent Pepino. En effet, ce dernier fait toujours tout pour avoir l'attention du Singe de Pierre. Le Lapin de Jade a, quant à elle, un sacré caractère. Elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire et elle ne ressemble en aucun cas à certaines héroïnes de shonen que le héros doit toujours sauver. Vous allez découvrir tout cela dans la suite même si ces personnages sont au second plan.**

**Les personnages du **_**Singe pèlerin **_**ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Liuer était emprisonné dans un cachot du Démon Incarné. Il se maudissait trop pour avoir peur. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide. Une chose était sure néanmoins : il ne dirait rien ! Non, il ne parlerait pas. C'était la moindre chose qu'il pouvait faire pour son peuple et son roi. Non, il n'avait pas peur. Il était cependant assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il ne pourrait s'évader seul et il ne comptait pas sur une quelconque bonté de ses ennemis pour l'épargner. De toute façon, il avait trop de fierté pour accepter qu'on l'épargne. Plutôt mourir que de devenir un esclave. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, Liuer leva la tête un homme-lézard bien armé était venu le chercher. Liuer aurait certainement pu vaincre ce garde à mains nus mais ses liens étaient trop solides. L'homme-lézard le prit par le col et le traina vers la salle du trône du Démon Incarné. Ce dernier buvait du mauvais alcool. Les hommes-bêtes présentèrent Liuer devant la créature démoniaque.

« A genoux ! » cria Fantôme-Habile « A genoux devant notre chef » renchérit Animal-Rusé un autre lieutenant du démon. Liuer resta debout. Les hommes-bêtes l'obligèrent cependant à se mettre à genoux. _Tu me paieras cette humiliation au prix fort !_pensa le jeune singe.

« -Ou est le Singe de Pierre, demanda le démon avec une voix féroce.

_Le Singe de Pierre ! Encore le Singe de Pierre ! Que peuvent-ils bien lui vouloir ?_

-Je ne sais pas où il est ! répliqua Liuer de manière provocante.

-Je vois, tu refuses de parler ! Bien, je vais te faire crier !

\- Oui chef, fit Animal-Rusé, il faut être impitoyable !

\- Tu as trop d'oreilles ! reprit le démon, je t'en faire couper quelques-unes !

Il tendit son sabre à un de ses lieutenants assez fort pour le porter. Liuer trembla : il ne crierait pas ! S'il se concentre, il pourrait ne pas crier. Le bourreau s'approchait de lui et la foule de différents homme-bêtes scandait « La torture ! La torture ! La torture ! »

Liuer releva la tête et attendit le coup de sabre…qui ne vint pas. Le Singe de Pierre déguisé en homme-bête l'avait arrêté avec son poing.

« Alors tu me cherches ! Je suis ici ! » Fit-il et il fonça sur le démon qu'il frappa d'un bon coup. Les hommes-bêtes accoururent toute pour l'attraper. Pendant ce temps là, le Lapin de Jade annula son sort d'invisibilité et apparut pout libérer Liuer de ses liens et Pepino jaillit du sol. Liuer était content d'être sauvé mais il était aussi agacé. _Pourquoi il faut toujours que ce soit le Singe de Pierre ! Pourquoi ! _Ce dernier parvint sans difficulté à distraire les troupes du Démon Incarné et à éviter leurs coups. Puis le Lapin de Jade envoya sur les troupes plusieurs coups de rayons énergétiques qui sortaient de son pilon. Quant à Pepino, il creusa des minis tranchés dans lesquelles les monstres se prenaient les pieds. Le Singe de Pierre résista aux différents assauts avec facilité. _Comme il est fort_, pensa Liuer, _Pourquoi est-il si fort ?_ Il était hors de question de laisser toute la gloire à l'autre singe. Il allait se battre lui aussi. Il bondit à coté du Singe de Pierre et il dit « Combattons-les ensemble ! ».Ils se mirent dos contre dos et ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à éviter où contrer toutes les attaques ennemies. Puis, lorsque le Démon Incarné était à portée, le singe né dans une pierre prit un pot et il l'encastra sur la tête du chef des hommes-bêtes. Ce dernier, aveuglé, battit son épée dans les airs et blessa plusieurs de ses guerriers. Ces derniers étaient distraits par la cohue engendrée et ils ne firent pas attention aux deux jeunes singes qui prenaient la fuite.

Le Lapin de Jade, Pepino et les deux singes coururent longtemps. Puis, alors qu'ils avaient atteints une clairière, ils s'arrêtèrent. « Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu irais jusqu'à infiltrer le repaire du Démon Incarné pour me sauver, fit Liuer, c'était courageux mais très imprudent.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami, répondit l'autre singe, je pouvais bien faire ça pour toi !

_Peut-être, _pensa Liuer, _mais ça ne me plait pas d'avoir autant de dette envers toi !_

\- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier mon frère.

\- N'oublie pas non plus de remercier Pepino et le Lapin de Jade. Sans eux, je n'aurais rien pu faire.

-Bien entendu. Il faut retrouver là où les singes se sont réfugiés. Notre ligne de défense a été percée et on a été obligé de battre en retraite.

-Je sais où ils sont, clama joyeusement Pepino, je vous guide.

-Pff, comment peut-on être autant enthousiaste dans une telle crise, soupira le Lapin de Jade.

Les singes étaient cachés derrière un amas de buisson et ils se préparaient pour leur contre-attaque. Le Singe de Pierre s'y présenta avec Liuer, le Lapin de Jade et Pepino. Le vieux se leva tout de suite et se dirigea avec empressement vers les deux singes « Mon garçon, fit-il, est-ce toi qui a sauvé Liuer ? » Le Singe de Pierre fut devancé par Pepino.

-Bien sur que c'est lui qui l'a sauvé ! Et je vais tout vous raconter !

Les singes entourèrent Pepino qui s'était installé debout sur une pierre afin de mieux l'écouter. Liuer s'était lui mis à l'écart. Les singes scandaient « Vive le Singe de Pierre ! Vive le Singe de Pierre ! ». Liuer ne le supportait pas : c'était lui qui méritait toute cette reconnaissance et toute cette gloire. Qu'allait-il lui rester si on lui enlevait tout cela ? Ce n'était pas juste ! Il a toujours été dévoué à son peuple et s'est un nouveau-venu qui en reçoit les bénéfices. Il frappa un arbre avec rage .Maintenant, les singe lançait son « ami » dans les airs. Liuer rêvait d'être à sa place et de le voir, lui, le regarder avec jalousie. Si seulement les rôles pouvaient s'inverser ! Il prit une pomme et il voulu la dévorer quand une flèche la transperça.

« ALERTE ! ALERTE ! Les troupes du Démon Incarné repassent à l'offensive ! Elles sont bien plus nombreuses et féroces qu'auparavant ! »

-Il a du faire appel a des alliés, cracha le maréchal Ma

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, il nous est impossible de contre-attaquer dans cette situation. Il nous faut fuir et vite.

Liuer n'eut d'autres choix que de partir avec la population des singes. Il ignorait que, pendant ce temps, il se passait des choses qui allaient définitivement changer sa vie.

Liuer marchait avec les autres singes. Il fallait désormais abandonner la montagne Huaguo. Il éprouva un peu de nostalgie mais surtout de la rage. Sans l'attaque du Démon Incarné, les singes aurait la paix. Il frappa un caillou qui trainait sous ses pieds. Pourquoi était-il si faible ? Seul un singe jeune et fort pouvait protéger leur clan et, manifestement, il n'en était pas un. Il ragea d'autant plus à cette pensée. Je deviendrais fort, se promit-il, je serais même le plus fort de tous ! Soudain, la file de singe cessèrent d'avancer.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il à son voisin

\- Il semblerait que le roi ait trouvé une grotte ou l'on pourrait tous nous cacher !

\- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda le jeune singe. Il était évident que le roi n'avait pas soudainement découverte cette grotte lui-même. Cependant, s'il la connaissait déjà pourquoi ne pas y avoir caché la population des singes avant ? Liuer s'attarda peu sur ces questions : les singes n'allaient pas quitter la montagne et c'était ce qui comptait.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une énorme cascade. Liuer se fraya un chemin parmi les singes pour être aux premières loges. La grotte se trouvait donc derrière la cascade.

« Je vous jure que c'est ici ! s'écria le Singe de Pierre, il vous suffit de sauter dans la cascade et vous y êtes. » Aucun des autres singes ne voulut le croire, ils avaient peur de tomber dans le vide. « Je vais sauter en premier et vous me suivrez un par un ! » Le jeune singe s'exécuta et il s'enfonça dans la cascade et Liuer fut heureux le moment où il le vit sortir la tête de derrière la chute d'eau ! « Vous voyez bien que je ne ment pas » s'écria le Singe de Pierre. Les singes étaient soulagés et ils sautèrent tous dans la cascade. Seul un tout petit singe effrayé hésita mais, grâce aux encouragements du Singe de Pierre, il trouva enfin la force de vaincre sa peur.

Le roi avança dans la fameuse grotte Shulian que le Singe de Pierre avait découvert grâce à un heureux hasard la journée même où, suite aux accusations injustes des quatre officiers, il était parti du camp des singes. « Il y a de la place pour tout le monde ici, déclara-t-il dans la forêt à l'intérieure de la grotte. C'est un véritable paradis ! »

\- En effet, votre majesté, cet endroit est idéal pour bénéficier d'une défense parfaite. Renchérit le maréchal Ma

\- La température y est agréable ! Continua le général Beng.

Liuer et le Singe de Pierre sourirent. Le premier avait oublié sa rivalité avec le second. Cela n'allait cependant pas durer longtemps.

Quelques jours plus tard, Liuer et le Singe de Pierre vinrent trouver le roi et ses officiers. Ceux-ci avaient la mine bien sombre.

« -Qui y a-t-il ? demanda le jeune singe.

\- Nous n'avons plus de nourriture, fit le maréchal Liu, notre peuple a déjà mangé toutes les pèches.

\- Je …articulai le Singe de Pierre avant que Pepino lui tira le talon.

Liuer se demanda ce que le fruit vivant pouvait bien avoir dans sa tête. L'autre jeune singe alla à l'écart discuter avec ce dernier. « Je sais ce que tu veux faire, déclara Pepino et c'est bien trop risqué.

\- Je sais mais je ne peux pas les laisser ainsi, répondit le singe. Je vais aller chercher de la nourriture, déclara t'il au roi et à ses officiers.

-J'y vais avec toi, fit Liuer. »

Il était hors de question qu'il se garde le rôle de héros pour lui tout seul.

« Je connais une forêt pleine de pêches, déclara Liuer, tu verras on en trouvera plein.

\- ça se trouve c'est la même forêt à laquelle je pensais.

\- Nous devons être prudent et ne pas nous faire repérer par le Démon Incarné.

\- Aucun souci, répondit le singe de Pierre en ricanant.

Ils étaient sortis de la grotte discrètement en veillant à ce que les monstres ne découvrent pas le lieu de leur cachette. Ils avancèrent en catimini vers la forêt. Puis ils se cachèrent dans les buissons car ils avaient entendu du bruit. Animal-Rusé et Fantôme-Habile, qui devait garder l'entrée de la forêt aux pèches, étaient complètement endormis. Le Singe de Pierre ricana doucement et alla vers eux.

\- Que fais-tu ? protesta Liuer en murmurant, et s'ils ne dormaient pas !

\- Ils ronflent. Répondit simplement son ami et il prit une corde qui se trouvait a coté des deux monstres et il attacha chacun de leur pied. Liuer souri mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que le Singe de Pierre avait plus l'esprit d'initiative que lui, une qualité essentielle chez un leader.

Ils étaient enfin dans la forêt. Ils étendirent un tissu dans le sol : c'était ce qui leur servirait à transporter la nourriture. Puis, les deux singes bondirent dans les arbres et y ramassèrent les fruits. Liuer constata que le Singe de Pierre était bien plus rapide que lui, il essaya donc d'augmenter la cadence et il ne chercha plus à sélectionner les meilleurs fruits. Puis, il les posa sur le tissu. « Que fais-tu ? protesta l'autre singe, tu as ramassé des fruits pas encore mure. Ils seront immangeables.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps, réagit Liuer, il faut en ramasser vite !

\- Mais c'est inutile si tu fais n'importe quoi !

Son ami reçu une pêche en plein crane. Liuer alla vite se cacher derrière un arbre si c'était un homme du Démon Incarné. Le Singe de Pierre, lui, se contenta de crier de colère « Qui est là ! ». Il reçu d'autre pêches lancées par une personne invisible. « C'est donc toi ! »grogna-t-il. Le Lapin de Jade apparut « Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites ! Tu n'es même pas allé à notre rendez-vous » _Un rendez-vous entre le Singe de Pierre et le Lapin de Jade ? _Liuer se sentait trahi ! Il croyait être la personne la plus importante pour le Singe de Pierre, n'était-il pas son frère et son premier ami ? « Je te jure que c'est un malentendu Lapin de Jade, tenta de dire l'autre singe, je voulais venir mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, on avait un rendez-vous !

\- Je...heu…je te jure que…

-Quoi que tu m'expliques, je ne me réconcilierais jamais avec toi.

« Les voilà ! Hurla Loup-Gris au loin, attrapez-les !

\- Il faut fuir, cria Liuer qui était sorti de sa cachette.

\- Lapin de Jade, vient avec nous ! ordonna son ami.

Ils étaient parvenus à rentrer dans la grotte Shulian sans être vu par les guerriers du Démon Incarné. C'était ce que Liuer pensait. Le groupe d'amis amenèrent de suite les pêches ramassées au roi. Ils y en avaient beaucoup et le Singe de Pierre en prit quelques unes dans sa main qu'il distribua aux enfants singe à côté de lui « Prenez ! Mangez ! ». Liuer fit la même chose. C'était si bon de se sentir utile. Le Lapin de Jade les imita. Ils restèrent quelques temps à regarder les singes manger les fruits. Puis le Lapin de Jade s'éloigna et le Singe de Pierre la suivit avec Pepino qui se tenait sur une de ses épaules. Liuer se décida à leur emboiter le pas. Puis, il se cacha quand il vit que le Lapin de Jade fit mine de ralentir à l'entrée de la grotte.

« Tu n'es même pas allé à notre rendez-vous alors pourquoi me suis-tu ?

-Je…

-Tu ne comprends donc pas, Fit Pepino en coupant son ami, le singe était décidé à aller au rendez-vous mais le Démon Incarné a attaqué le peuple des singes ! Il ne pouvait que les aider !

-Tu as donc fais ça pour sauver la vie des autres singes ? demanda le Lapin de Jade.

-Heu...oui…répondit timidement le singe.

\- C'est une bonne raison, fit Lapin de Jade.

\- Nous sommes désolé Lapin de Jade, déclara le vieux roi des singes qui venait de s'approcher d'eux, nous avions absolument besoin de lui et il n'a pas eu l'occasion de venir vous voir.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Elle fit apparaître une besace dans sa main, ce sac peut contenir toutes les pêches de la forêt.

Le Singe de Pierre tenta de l'attraper mais Lapin de Jade le fit disparaître.

-Je te le prête à une condition : que je vienne avec vous !

_Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi, _pensa Liuer. Il était agacé par cette conversation. Le Singe de Pierre était vu comme indispensable par le roi des singes. Il était en plus, de plus en plus apprécié par les autres membres du peuple simiesque. Liuer savait qu'il avait perdu son statut de jeune premier et il allait se battre pour le récupérer.

Un grand bruit se fit soudain entendre. Liuer sorti très discrètement de sa cachette « Avons-nous été découvert ? » demanda-t-il pour que tout le monde l'entende. « C'est probable » répondit le roi. « Je vais les attirer », déclara le Singe de Pierre et il bondit hors de la grotte. Le vieux roi avait tenté de le retenir « Cette fois, l'ennemi sait définitivement où nous sommes cachés ». Liuer jubilait : son ami avait enfin commis une erreur aux yeux du roi et une erreur d'une très grande gravité. « Nous n'avons pas le choix, fit le vieux singe, nous devons l'aider ». Ainsi Liuer, le vieux roi et les quatre officiers sautèrent hors de la grotte distraire les hordes ennemis qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur. Les guerriers singes se battaient contre une armée entière et ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient la vaincre en étant que sept. Néanmoins, ils pouvaient essayer de gagner du temps. Il leur suffisait d'éviter les coups des ennemis avec des bonds agiles. Les attaques des sept guerriers singes étaient bien coordonnées mais les troupes ennemies parvinrent à les séparer. Le Singe de Pierre se retrouva face à Loup-Gris ce dernier l'avait acculé contre le tronc d'un arbre. Liuer le sauva en se balançant sur une liane et en prenant son ami par le col pour le poser ailleurs « merci Liuer ! fit le singe ». Liuer ne répondit pas _Ca efface mes dettes ! Je ne te dois désormais plus rien !_ Les deux singes parvinrent à se regrouper auprès du roi. Celui-ci siffla et les quatre officiers bondirent vers eux. « Retournons à la grotte, » ordonna le roi. Les singes s'exécutèrent sans difficultés. Les troupes du Démon Incarné tentèrent de les suivre mais ils reçurent un déluge de pierre.

Liuer ne savait que faire. Cela faisait bien plusieurs jours que les singes n'avaient pas eu de nourriture à cause des troupes du Démon Incarné qui sont stationnées devant l'entrée de la grotte. Il devait faire quelque chose, quelque chose qui le ferait remarquer. Le Singe de Pierre ne ferait rien il avait été sérieusement sermonné par les quatre officiers du roi « A cause de ta bêtise, avaient-ils dit, on ne peut plus aller chercher de la nourriture ! Tu ne serais pas sorti, ils n'auraient pas repéré l'entrée de la grotte ! » Le singe avait eu la tête baissée sous le poids des reproches. Le vieux roi, lui, ne disait rien. Liuer savait qu'il avait gagné des points, maintenant il fallait confirmer le résultat. Si je trouvais de la nourriture, le roi n'aurait d'autre choix que de me reconnaître. Peut-être même qu'il le choisira comme héritier. Liuer jubila à cette idée avoir sous ses ordres tout le peuple des singes ainsi que son ami était une idée qui lui plaisait énormément. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la grotte mais des gardes l'arrêtèrent.

« Il est interdit de sortir !

\- Vous trouvez que c'est une idée judicieuse de rester là et de mourir de faim ? rétorqua-t-il

\- Il est impossible de trouver de la nourriture, nous devons attendre.

\- J'ai un plan. Mentit simplement Liuer

\- Oh et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Il suffit de faire une diversion et de les attaquer par surprise.

\- C'est une bonne idée ! déclarèrent les trois gardes

Ils n'avaient pas réfléchi que quatre singes ne suffiraient pas pour appliquer un tel plan.

Ils allèrent vers l'entrée et firent quelques préparations quand des troupes simiesques les arrêtèrent.

« -Liuer, le roi veux te voir tout de suite !

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda t'il

\- Tu as voulu enfreindre ses ordres. Sa majesté aimerait savoir ce qui te passe par la tête. »

Liuer se tût. Il gardait ses explications pour le roi. Il n'avait pas de compte à rendre à de simples guerriers.

Quand il fut amené vers le trône (car il y en avait un dans la grotte Shulian), il vit que Pepino, Lapin de Jade était également là.

« Liuer, fit le général Ba, comment as-tu pu risquer ainsi la sécurité de la grotte Shulian ? Heureusement que Lapin de Jade a surpris ta conversation avec les gardes.

_Encore elle,_ grogna Liuer intérieurement.

\- A quoi sert d'assurer la sécurité de la grotte si on doit tous y mourir de faim ?

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de ça ! fit le maréchal Liu mais au roi !

-Je pense que Liuer à raison, intervint le Singe de Pierre, nous devons tenter quelque chose.

-Je tiens à te rappeler que ta dernière tentative a été un échec complet.

-J'ai agit sur un coup de tête mais je pense que l'on peut obliger les troupes du Démon Incarné à quitter l'entrée de la cascade avec un plan efficace.

-A quoi tu penses, demanda le vieux roi curieux.

Le Singe de Pierre exposa sa stratégie, une stratégie proche de celle que proposait Liuer aux gardes mais avec quelques petites précisions qui faisaient toute la différence.

Le Démon Incarné dormait tranquillement dans son repaire et sifflait bruyamment. Lui et ses hommes avaient trop bu. Lapin de Jade apparut au milieu de tous les soldats endormis « Ce sera plus facile que prévu, murmura t'elle. » Pepino jaillit de la terre derrière elle. « Je suis là, fit il

\- Attache le Démon Incarné avec cette corde, lui ordonna Lapin de Jade. »

Pepino s'exécuta en maugréant. Quand le démon fut ligoté, Lapin de Jade et Pepino ricanèrent ce qui réveilla la créature bleue.

« Alerte ! cria-t-il, venez me détacher bandes d'imbéciles ! ». Il traitait ses troupes toujours de manière aussi affectueuse. Les guerriers hommes-bêtes se réveillèrent mais elles étaient encore saoules. La plupart avait du mal à trouver leur équilibre. Le Lapin disparut et Pepino s'enfuit sous le sol.

« C'est le moment d'intervenir » cria le Singe de Pierre qui avait entendu les bruits de combats. Liuer était à ses cotés et il fonça à l'intérieur du repaire avec son ami.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour venir ici ? demanda le Démon Incarné.

\- Ce n'est pas difficile pour quatre personne d'éviter la garde de tes sbires ! Où sont mes amis ? grogna le Singe de Pierre.

\- Je les ai mangés et ils n'étaient pas bons !

Le jeune singe était tétanisé avant que Pepino sorti de la terre et bondit pour frapper l'infâme créature. Il était temps de passer à la deuxième partie du plan, créez assez de grabuge pour que des messagers en informent Loup-Gris qui commandait les troupes stationnés à la grotte Shulian. Les quatre héros s'appliquèrent si bien dans cette tache qu'ils en obtinrent le résultat escompté. La réaction de Loup-Gris était prévisible : porter immédiatement secours à son chef dont il craignait aussi la colère. Les monstres abandonnèrent donc leur poste à l'entrée de la grotte. L'armée des singes en sortie discrètement, puis le maréchal Liu ordonna de couper la retraite à loup-gris. Les troupes de l'homme-loups, prises par surprise, connurent une belle débâcle. Quant à Liuer et ses amis, ils fuirent les troupes du Démon Incarné et faillit être rattrapés si, une fois encore, l'armée des singes n'était pas intervenue.

Le roi était assis sur son trône. Il se leva, acclamé par son peuple entier « Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour d'une grande victoire ! déclara-t-il, désormais, les troupes de nos ennemies ne nous bloquent plus la route vers la nourriture. Je vous ai maintenant réunis afin de vous annoncer une grande nouvelle. Nos guerriers ont été très loyaux et courageux mais l'un d'entre nous s'est particulièrement distingué lors de ces évènements difficiles. Cette personne, je la choisis officiellement comme héritier du trône. »

**Niark niark niark. Je termine ce chapitre au bon moment on dirait. En tout cas, il est sacrément long et j'étais un peu fatiguée à la fin de sa rédaction. Il ya donc peut-être plus de lourdeurs et de fautes qu'a l'accoutumé. J'en suis désolée. Je me rends compte que j'ai peu décrit les lieux mythiques où se déroule l'histoire. La montagne Huaguo abrite les plus beaux paysages forestiers du monde. Seul le palais du ciel peut la rivaliser pour ce qui est de la beauté. La grotte Shulian se trouve à l'intérieur d'une énorme cascade. Pour y accéder, il faut sauter du pont naturel qui relie les deux falaises qui bordent la chute. Ce pont est très élevé donc un mauvais saut et s'est la mort assurée. A l'intérieur de la grotte se trouve une énorme porte en pierre. C'est derrière celle-ci que l'on trouve la forêt intérieure. **

**Voili voilu, n'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je pense que le rythme de publication des chapitres de cette fanfiction va se ralentir. C'est bien simple, je suis moins motivée qu'avant, en partie car j'ai l'impression que personne ne me lit. C'est normal, me direz-vous, personne ne connait cette anime et elle est placée à la section la moins lue de . Cependant, à la longue ça devient décourageant. SVP donnez-moi vos avis ? L'histoire en est à un tournant ici. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre.**

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, déclara le vieux roi à tous les singes. Lors de ces évènements difficiles vous avez fait preuve d'une loyauté admirable pour votre peuple. Cependant, une personne c'est particulièrement distinguée. Cette personne, je la choisi comme mon héritier… »

Le cœur de Liuer battait la chamade, son heure était enfin venue. Le roi l'avait toujours considéré comme le meilleur et les services qu'il avait rendu au peuple des singes ne pouvaient que le rendre indispensable. Il allait être roi. Liuer jubilait à cette pensée il aimait l'idée d'avoir tout son peuple et le Singe de Pierre sous ses ordres. Il s'imaginait déjà sur le trône.

« …Il est courageux et audacieux. Il transforme le danger en sécurité. J'ai nommé Le Singe de Pierre ! »

Liuer tomba de haut. IL avait mal entendu n'est-ce pas ? Oui, le Singe de Pierre, n'était qu'un étranger, un parvenu arrivé trop récemment dans le camp pour avoir fait ses preuves. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible ! Le Singe de pierre, qui était accroupi et mangeait des pêches, tourna la tête étonné : « Moi, le roi ! » fit-il sans trop y croire. Le roi descendit de son trône vers lui et lui montrait les marches qui séparaient le jeune singe du siège royale »Veuillez monter mon roi, demanda t'il humblement » Le Singe de Pierre s'exécuta. Pour Liuer, la situation était un véritable cauchemar : il avait malheureusement bien entendu, ce n'était pas lui qui allait gouverner les singes. Il serait sous les ordres du Singes de Pierre et cette idée lui était insupportable. Il ne voulait pas être son inférieur, il voulait être l'inférieur de personne. Le trône lui revenait de droit et il venait de se le faire voler.

« Alors être roi signifie que je dois prendre soin de tout le monde ? demanda naïvement le Singe de Pierre

\- Bien entendu, fit le vieux roi, si tout le monde est d'accord on va procéder au rite de passage…

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, hurla Liuer, Il est audacieux et ingénieux mais il agit de manière trop irréfléchie. N'oubliez pas que c'est lui qui a détruit nos fortifications, il a mis plusieurs fois nos vies en danger.

\- Liuer à raison fit le maréchal Ma, le Singe de Pierre ne cesse de faire des bêtises !

\- C'est la décision du roi, contesta le général Beng, il est de notre devoir de la respecter.

\- Le Singe de Pierre est trop immature, répéta Liuer, il a mis notre vie en danger à Pepino, Lapin de Jade et moi, en s'attaquant au repaire du Démon Incarné tête baissé…

\- Que dis-tu ! s'écria Pepino, il t'a plusieurs fois sauvé la vie !

-Allons, Allons, fit le vieux roi des singes, personne n'est parfait.

Cette phrase avait clos la dispute mais le Singe de Pierre et Liuer continuèrent de se regarder. L'un était triste et l'autre en colère.

« J'ai peur que Liuer refuse de me parler si je deviens roi des singes, déclara tristement le Singe de Pierre qui était assis sur une falaise.

\- Si c'est un vrai ami, il acceptera cela et il en sera même heureux pour toi, lui répondit le roi des singes qui était debout derrière lui.

Le Singe de Pierre soupira :

-Pensez-vous vraiment que je puisse être un bon roi ?

\- Bien sur, ne soit pas négatif et croit en tes capacités.

Tous deux n'avaient pas aperçu Liuer qui les espionnait.

Liuer était dans une rage folle. Il frappait un rocher avec un bâton jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se casse. « Pourquoi je ne peux pas être roi, s'écria-t-il, Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui ? »

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'énervait le plus : était-ce le fait de ne pas être roi ou le fait que se soit le Singe de Pierre qui le devient. Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir à lui obéir, de ne plus être son égal. La jalousie et la colère lui tordaient les boyaux et se transformèrent en haine.

« -Alors comme ça, ce n'est pas toi qu'ils ont choisi comme roi des singes, fit un homme-cerf qui flottait sur les eaux.

\- Qui êtes vous ? demanda Liuer méfiant. Il n'aimait pas que des inconnus se mêlent de ses affaires.

\- Quelqu'un qui veut t'aider, répondit le vieux cerf-blanc, pour devenir roi, il te suffit de vaincre le Singe de Pierre.

-Battre le Singe de Pierre, fit Liuer suspicieux, Qui êtes vous ?

-Avec mon art martial, tu peux vaincre le Singe de Pierre.

\- Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? répliqua Liuer qui était assez intelligent pour comprendre que le vieux cerf blanc avait ses intérêts dans l'affaire.

\- Ce n'est pas ton problème, répondit l'Homme-bête habillé d'une robe bleue, veux tu où non apprendre mon art martial ? Je suis l'immortel de ces lieux et donc la personne la plus compétente pour t'apprendre la magie.

\- La magie ? fit le singe dont l'intérêt venait de s'éveiller.

Le vieux cerf-blanc leva une des ses mains et il en jaillit un éclat de lumière.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé, cria Liuer qui ne voyait pas là un sort puissant.

\- Pourtant, elle pourrait faire de toi le roi des singes.

Comme hypnotisé, Liuer se prosterna devant l'immortel (un comble pour celui qui voulait être l'inférieur de personne) et déclara « Maître, veuillez m'apprendre vos techniques. »

-Tes oreilles sont spéciales, déclara son maître en lançant un sort sur lui. Liuer sentit la décharge violente le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Maintenant, tu dois mieux entendre, reprit-il.

Liuer se concentra et s'aperçut rapidement qu'aucun bruit, même lointain, n'échappaient à ses oreilles. Il se concentra encore, il entendait cette fois des voix. « Ton voyage sera long et dangereux » C'était le vieux roi des singes qui parlait. Il se concentra encore « Je n'ai pas peur, cette fois c'était le Singe de Pierre, il faut que je fasse ce voyage si je veux apprendre les meilleures technique afin de protéger la montagne Huaguo. »

« -Comment ? S'exclama Liuer. Maitre, le Singe de Pierre va voyager pour rencontrer un immortel et apprendre de nouvelles techniques !

\- Tu as peur qu'il devienne plus fort que toi ?

Liuer fit un signe positif de sa tête.

\- Il suffit juste qu'il ne revienne pas, déclara le cerf-blanc.

Le lendemain matin le Singe de Pierre s'apprêtait à quitter la montagne Huaguo à bord d'une embarcation en bois. Il avait une mine triste. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait encore être séparé des siens.

« Monsieur le vieux roi des singes, je dois partir maintenant, fit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Le radeau s'éloigna de la côte et il salua tristement tous les singes. Ces derniers criaient pour lui souhaiter un bon voyage. Liuer était le seul à ne pas être ému par cette scène. Quand l'autre singe ne serait plus là, il ne pourrait plus marcher sur ses plates-bandes. La foule se dispersa alors que le radeau s'éloignait de la côte. Liuer grimpa dans un arbre et contempla son ami s'approcher du large et il sourit. Le piège allait se renfermer sur lui. Le jeune singe descendit de son arbre et alla au repaire de son maître qui était assez éloigné de la montagne Huaguo. Il y fit son rapport en déclarant que le Singe de Pierre était parti.

« - Parfait, répondit le vieux cerf-blanc, nous avons plus qu'à attendre des nouvelles de mon fils adoptif.

Un fils adoptif ? Liuer ignorait même son existence. Et quel pouvait bien être le rôle que ce dernier avait à jouer dans le non retour du Singe de Pierre à la Montagne Huaguo.

\- Maitre, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- Rien d'important, tu peux partir. Le jeune singe s'exécuta.

Plus tard, Liuer avait oublié le Singe de Pierre son maître allait lui montrer de nouvelles techniques. L'immortel avait toute l'attention du singe. Il lança des rayons d'énergies contre des plantes celles-ci pourrirent immédiatement. Liuer était impressionné « Maître, demanda-t-il, apprenez-moi cette technique. »

\- C'est la technique du vent satanique et du nuage brulant ! déclara l'homme cerf et il fit une nouvelle démonstration de son pouvoir en frappant le sol. Tous les arbres aux alentours moururent.

\- Vous êtes vraiment très fort ! constata Liuer impressionné. Puis un orage éclata au loin le cerf-blanc leva la tête.

\- Le Dragon Mythique est de retour, se contenta-t-il de dire, il semblerait que l'on ait réussi.

Puis il laissa Liuer seul là où il était. Qui pouvait bien donc être ce Dragon Mythique dont son maître parlait ? Qu'avait-ils réussit ? A se débarrasser du Singe de Pierre ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait confiance en son maître. C'était une grande erreur.

Le roi des singes scrutait la mer en haut d'une falaise la main posé sur le front.

« -Votre majesté, fit le maréchal Liu, vous devriez rentrer dans votre palais vous y reposer.

\- Je m'inquiète pour le Singe de Pierre, répondit-il en continuant à regarder la mer

\- Il fait tard, répliqua le maréchal

\- Je ne sais toujours pas s'il a pu rencontrer l'immortel

\- Vous vous faites trop de soucis pour lui, déclara le général Ba

-Votre majesté, fit le général Beng, le Singe de Pierre est très intelligent. Il saura se débrouiller.

Cependant, cette phrase ne calma pas les inquiétudes du vieux roi. Il continua à regarder la mer. Liuer avait observé toute la scène caché dans un arbre. « Il ne reviendra pas » déclara-r-il pour lui-même en pensant au Singe de Pierre. Les sentiments du vieux roi ne comptaient plus pour lui. La seule chose qui importait était de prendre sa place.

**Voila, un chapitre plus court que le précédent. J'espère qu'il vous a plut et que l'évolution de Liuer n'est pas trop brutale. Merci de donner vos avis.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour, voilà le neuvième chapitre. Je préfère vous prévenir : cette fanfiction aura un petit soupçon de yaoi. Je suis désolé mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai déjà posé quelques indices pour que cette évolution ne soit pas trop abrupte. Si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas (si tenté est qu'une personne me lise). Sinon, n'oubliez pas d'écrire des reviews.**

Liuer se réveilla ce jour là dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était bien couché sur son arbre préféré pourtant. Il était sur une petite ile au centre de laquelle se trouvaient d'énorme rochers. Il vit de la fumée apparaître de derrière eux. Liuer se précipita vers celle-ci et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia : le Singe de Pierre était avec un autre homme animal, un jeune dragon aquatique et avec Pepino. Il était vivant, se fut la première chose que constata Liuer. Il n'était pourtant pas si déçu qu'il en avait l'air. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'idée que le Dragon Mythique n'ait pas achevé l'autre singe ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa mort pour lui voler le trône.

Le jeune homme-dragon parlait au Singe de Pierre.

« Je m'appelle Dragon Blanc, déclara-t-il, je suis le troisième fils du roi dragon qui gouverne les mers de l'est. On me surnomme souvent prince trois.

\- Je ne comprends pas, fit le Singe de Pierre, si tu es le fils du roi pourquoi Yashka voulait t'attraper ?

\- C'est… heu… assez long a expliquer.

-Va à l'essentiel, fit Pepino

\- Le palais dragon est un lieu pas intéressant et monotone. Je m'ennuie là-bas. Mon père a envoyé le premier ministre, la tortue, s'occuper de moi. Elle est rigide et pas raisonnable. Elle me faisait lire tous les jours…lire et lire uniquement. Je ne supportais plus ça alors je me suis enfuit ce matin.

\- Tu as des projets où pas ? demanda Pepino. Liuer, lui, se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait qu'observer et non interagir.

\- Je ne veux absolument pas rentrer. Je veux profiter de ma vie. Et toi, fit il en direction du Singe de Pierre, tu ne m'as dit ni ton prénom ni d'où tu venais.

\- J'habite la montagne Huaguo et je suis le Singe de Pierre. Et voici Pepino ? répondit le jeune singe avec un enthousiasme qui gênait Liuer.

\- On vient apprendre les techniques d'immortels ! Compléta Pepino

\- Pourquoi veux-tu apprendre les techniques, demanda Dragon Blanc

\- Des êtres mauvais veulent envahir ma montagne ! Avec les techniques des immortels, je pourrais la protéger, répondit le Singe de Pierre avec conviction.

\- J'aime faire la connaissance d'ambitieux. Je suis content de vous connaître.

\- Je suis sur qu'on va devenir amis pour la vie et la mort ! s'exclama le singe. Liuer était en colère.

\- Ca tombe bien, fit le prince, je m'ennuyais au palais dragon. Je vais aller avec vous voir l'immortel.

-D'accord, s'exclama le Singe de Pierre heureux d'avoir trouvé un nouvel ami.

\- Je sais ou on peut trouver un immortel par ici ! Déclara le dragon

-Très bien, nous partirons donc demain.

Et les deux amis se serrèrent fortement la main.

Puis, Liuer se réveilla. Alors, comme ça, le Singe de Pierre n'était pas mort et surtout…il avait un nouvel ami. Liuer n'aimait pas cela. Il était sûr que son rêve n'en était pas un. Il était sur que, pendant que lui restait là, le Singe de Pierre s'amusait avec d'autres. Maudit soit-il ! Je le hais ! Puis, il lança une pierre dans l'eau avec colère.

Le jour d'après, Liuer continuait à s'entrainer sous la supervisation du vieux Cerf-Blanc. Il s'agissait cette-fois de courir sur l'eau. L'exercice était plus facile qu'il en avait l'air. Puis, son maître le rappela sur la berge. « Maître, déclara Liuer, le Singe de Pierre reviendra un jour où l'autre et je ne suis toujours pas roi !

\- Il y a peut-être un moyen, fit l'homme-cerf.

\- Quel est-il ? Demanda Liuer enthousiaste et impatient.

\- Il faudrait que tu trouves la fontaine des dix continents…

\- La fontaine des dix continents ?

\- Ce sera une aventure qui pourrait te faire souffrir mais elle te permettra d'être roi. Après tout, la tradition veut que le successeur du roi des singes doive la trouver. Je sais qu'elle est proche de la montagne Huaguo. Si tu la trouve avant le Singe de Pierre, le vieux seras obligé de te reconnaître comme son successeur.

\- Le Singe de Pierre connait-il cette fontaine ?

\- Bien sur, il en sait même certainement plus que toi. Tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller la chercher !

Liuer s'exécuta : il trouverait la fameuse fontaine et il deviendrait roi. Le vieux roi et le Singe de Pierre sera obligé de le reconnaitre comme tel. IL souri à cette pensée délicieuse.

Liuer chercha la fontaine pendant plusieurs jours. Il ne trouva rien. Il y avait de nombreuses fontaines à la montagne Huaguo : comment pouvait-il bien reconnaître celle qui était celle des dix continents ? Il enrageait : à ce rythme là, il ne la retrouverait pas avant l'arrivée du Singe de Pierre et il ne deviendrait pas roi. C'était inacceptable ! Il frappa un caillou violemment avec son pied quand Lapin de Jade l'appela. Il l'avait complètement oublié celle-là ! Elle avait disparue soudainement après le départ du Singe de Pierre et voilà qu'elle réapparaissait au mauvais moment. « Liuer ! Tu as besoin d'aide ? faisait-elle étonnée

-Non…non…pas du tout, fit le singe agacé.

De quoi, elle se mêlait celle-là !

\- Tu en es sûr ? Tu as l'air de chercher quelque chose ?

\- Tu te trompes, répondit-il embarrassé qu'elle ait eu deviné juste. Je suis désolé, je dois partir.

Et il s'éloigna d'elle rapidement, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répliquer. Cependant, ses six oreilles l'entendirent soupirer « Liuer est vraiment bizarre, disait-elle, on dirait qu'il n'est plus le même. »

Liuer continua inlassablement ces recherches. Il en oublia le reste du peuple singe. Il ne participait plus aux manœuvres militaires ni même à la cueillette des fruits et cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait parlé ni au roi des singes ni à ses quatre officiers. Il avait déjà oublié tout ce qui comptait jadis pour lui et sans s'en rendre compte, il se désolidarisait de plus en plus de son peuple. Il fallait qu'il trouve la fontaine, plus rien ne comptait. Il s'approcha du bout d'une falaise quand il vit des pierres très hautes encadré un endroit. Liuer les compta, elles étaient dix. Il descendit au lieu en question mais le général Beng s'y trouvait déjà avec des troupes qu'il entrainait.

« -Te voilà enfin ! s'écria Beng avec mépris. On ne te voit plus ces derniers jours. Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à t'amuser !

\- Vous défendez ce lieu ? demanda Liuer.

\- Je ne fais que d'entrainer des troupes ! Tu le saurais si tu n'étais pas si paresseux !

Puis Liuer vis sur l'un des rochers un sigle tracé avec de la peinture végétale.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Liuer qui pensait trouver là un sigle de la fontaine des dix continents.

\- C'est une carte d'entrainement que je viens juste de tracer, répliqua Beng.

Liuer frotta la peinture du signe avec l'un de ses doigts : ce n'était pas de la peinture sèche. Tout cela était vraiment étrange.

**Voilà un chapitre bien court. Il faut dire que je fais parfois des périodes de blocages quand j'écris et là, je sens qu'il y en a une qui débute. Alors, Liuer va-t-il découvrir la fontaine des dix continents à temps ? Si oui, que va-t-il y trouver ? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis.**


End file.
